Petits trucs
by Arielmine
Summary: Des petits textes sans prétention. Juste pour le plaisir de suivre de temps en temps nos héros dans leur quotidien ! [Attention, risque de spoil sur les onze saisons !] [Ah et risque de Destiel aussi, étonnamment !]
1. Quand le chat n'est pas là

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous !**

 **Me revoilà dans un exercice qui sera, je pense, un sacré défi pour moi: écrire des _petits_ textes ! Je vais pas utiliser le terme de drabbles, je garantis pas les 100 mots ! ;)**

 **Dans ce recueil, qui ressemblera à mon avis à un gros fouillis (vive le bazar !), je pense publier selon mes inspirations, donc je ne garantis pas de mises à jour régulières ! (Oups :))**

 **Oh et bien sûr, si vous, vous avez des idées, des envies, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! J'essaierai de bosser dessus ! :)**

 **Enfin bref, place à ce premier petit truc.**

 **Titre: "Quand le chat n'est pas là..."**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages, ni les intrigues, ni les... Bref. Rien ne m'appartient :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **QUAND LE CHAT N'EST PAS LA…**

Sam lisait tranquillement dans le salon, un bol de fraises Tagada à côté de lui, dans lequel il piochait allégrement. Il tournait les pages dans un silence apaisant, pas de chasses en vue, ni de fin du monde. Il fallait en profiter avant de provoquer une autre catastrophe !

Et alors qu'il se disait que c'était génial de ne pas être envahi de bruit, une vague musique attira son attention. Légère, ténue, mais présente. Bousillant son environnement de tranquillité. Il grogna de frustration et, refermant son livre, il se dirigea vers les étages d'où venait la musique. Plus il progressait, plus la chanson se faisait nette. Il entendait distinctement le son pop envahir le couloir, les paroles elles aussi gagnaient en clarté.

Sam fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa que cela venait de la chambre de Dean, la porte étant restée entrouverte. En continuant de marcher, il entendit son frère chanter. Oui. Chanter. Dean Winchester chantait ! Et au vu de la mélodie, il chantait du Bruno Mars.

Il s'approcha de l'entrebâillement, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il ouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés face à la scène. Dean Winchester, chasseur reconnu, qui avait passé quarante ans en enfer, vaisseau officiel de l'archange Michel, sauveur du monde à de multiples reprises, porteur de la marque de Caïn, qui avait expérimenté la condition démoniaque, dansait. Uniquement vêtu d'un boxer et d'un chapeau à la Al Capone. Il se trémoussait sans aucune retenue sur Uptown Funk, braillant les paroles, sans réaliser que son petit frère profitait du spectacle, se retenant à grand peine d'exploser de rire.

En voyant Dean effectuer ce qui semblait être un savant déhanché, Sam réalisa qu'il fallait absolument immortaliser ce moment. Il sortit de sa poche son téléphone et filma toujours aussi discrètement la prestation de son aîné, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas se trahir. Quand la chanson arriva à son terme, le cadet des Winchester sut qu'il fallait s'éclipser. Il coupa la vidéo et repartit sans bruit rejoindre le salon.

Une fois assis dans son fauteuil, il relâcha enfin la pression et rit franchement. Une telle vidéo dossier, ça pouvait toujours servir !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier petit truc !**

 **Et si jamais vous vous demandez d'où ça sort, je dirais qu'un Jensen qui danse, c'est assez inspirant ! ;)**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis/critiques/tout ça tout ça :P**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	2. A quoi rêvais tu ?

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec ce deuxième petit truc !**

 **Titre: "A quoi rêvais-tu ?"**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient toujours pas ! *snif***

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **A QUOI REVAIS-TU ?**

Des regards qui se cherchent. Des lèvres qui se frôlent. Des mains qui caressent.

Le besoin impérieux de sentir, de toucher, d'embrasser.

L'envie de posséder.

Des soupirs de satisfaction. Des gémissements de plaisir. Des corps qui se répondent, se fondent l'un dans l'autre en un ballet intense et sulfureux.

Des yeux bleus dans lesquels il se noie, qui lui donnent l'impression d'être exactement à sa place. Des yeux bleus qui lui crient « Je t'aime ».

Un sourire tendre.

Deux cœurs qui battent à l'unisson.

Un murmure.

 _Castiel._

Dean se réveille en sursaut.

« Bonjour Dean, à quoi rêvais tu ? » demande doucement une voix grave qu'il ne connait que trop bien

Le chasseur observe avec attention l'ange assis sur son lit qui le fixe toujours de ses foutues prunelles trop bleues. Le Castiel de ses rêves se rappelle alors à lui. Fougueux. Passionné. Complètement abandonné entre ses bras. Et Dean sent tout son corps s'échauffer.

Une douche froide. Il lui faut une douche froide _immédiatement._

* * *

 **J'avoue que celui n'est peut-être pas très original, mais il fallait absolument que j'écrive dessus ! Castiel assis sur le lit qui regarde fixement Dean qui se réveille, bonjour la tension ! :)**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	3. Every night in my dreams

**Bon mercredi à tous !** **Alors, aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour un nouveau petit truc un peu plus WTF ! Et vues les réactions qu'ont pu avoir certains sur le dernier chapitre d'Eros & Thanatos (réactions que je trouve parfaitement justifiées soit dit en passant :)), je me suis dis que j'allais proposer quelque chose de moins néfaste pour vos nerfs ! 3**

 **Titre: "Every night in my dreams"**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Disclaimer: La série ne m'appartient pas. Le film ne m'appartient pas. La chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus ! ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **EVERY NIGHT IN MY DREAMS**

Dean était à la proue du navire, tenant fermement la taille d'un Castiel qui riait aux éclats, les bras écartés, les yeux fixés sur l'eau qu'ils fendaient. C'était parfait. Leur proximité. Leur joie. Il ne désirait rien d'autre que de tenir son ange entre ses bras.

De la musique retentit, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus agréable. Une voix s'éleva alors, douce et pure. Sentant une présence derrière lui, Dean se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Sam était là. Vêtu d'une robe blanche et une perruque blonde sur la tête.

Qu'est-ce que… ?

L'aîné voulut dire quelque chose, mais son frère continuait de chanter. Avec passion. Et avec la putain de voix de Céline Dion ! Sam s'approcha et posa une main sur lui, sa voix gagnant en puissance au fur et à mesure, mettant Dean étrangement mal à l'aise.

Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais il restait inexplicablement muet. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Castiel qui semblait trouver particulièrement intéressant l'iceberg devant eux qui grandissait à vue d'œil. Un cauchemar. C'était un cauchemar n'est-ce pas ?

Et Sam/Céline qui refusait de la boucler ! Il allait…

« MAIS FAITES TAIRE LA DIVA ! »

Balthazar, vêtu d'un treillis militaire, se précipitait vers eux, une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux, et un fusil à la main. Et tout en courant, il ouvrit le feu.

Dean se réveilla, le souffle court. Il était allongé sur le canapé du salon. Castiel, obnubilé par l'écran de la télévision, était confortablement calé dans ses bras. Le chasseur suivit le regard de son ange pour observer le film qui était diffusé avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

Titanic. Plus jamais !

* * *

 **Celui-ci, ne me demandez surtout pas comment il m'est passé par la tête, j'en ai toujours aucune idée !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas, _"near, far, wherever you are"_ , je vous embrasse ! :D**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	4. Let's play

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Moi, perso, je suis à deux doigts de piquer du nez sur mon clavier mais je le vis bien ! :D Et voilà pour vous, ce quatrième petit truc !**

 **Titre: "Let's play"**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'a changé depuis... presque un mois. Je ne possède toujours rien ! :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **LET'S PLAY**

« Dean, main droite sur le vert ! » s'exclama joyeusement Sam

L'interpellé grogna pour toute réponse et posa sa main sur le rond de couleur. Il ne fit pas attention à la position plus qu'équivoque que cela engendra. Lui, quasi à califourchon sur Castiel qui faisait de son mieux pour éviter que ses fesses ne touchent le tapis de jeu. Ce qui était loin d'être facile quand le torse de son protégé était dangereusement proche du sien. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Dean. Il sentit son souffle se bloquer quand il réalisa que le visage du châtain n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses battements cardiaques accélérèrent tandis qu'il voyait distinctement les joues du chasseur rougir.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre en sentant une douce chaleur naître dans son bas-ventre. Il eut alors le loisir d'observer les pupilles de son protégé se dilater alors que les yeux verts se posaient fort peu discrètement sur ses lèvres mordillées. Dean émit un grondement presque animal et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il embrassa Castiel.

Sous le coup de la surprise, celui-ci lâcha sa position, se retrouvant assis sur le sol, et le chasseur en profita pour s'installer sur ses cuisses. Il prit le visage de l'ange entre ses mains, approfondissant le contact sans scrupule alors que Castiel gémissait en lui rendant son baiser, ses mains se faufilant sans aucune pudeur sous la chemise du chasseur.

« Je t'avais bien dit que tu aimerais le Twister Dean ! » plaisanta Sam

Son frère lui fit un doigt d'honneur pour toute réponse. Il avait bien mieux à faire en cet instant, comme découvrir les lèvres et la bouche de Castiel de la plus délicieuse des manières.

* * *

 **Youhou ! Un peu de moments mignons entre ces deux-là ! :)**

 **Bisous à tous et à la prochaine !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	5. La paresse

**Coucou me revoilou ! Eh oui, ça fera peut-être beaucoup de publications pour cette semaine (3 quand même, je vous gâte !) Mais comme l'OS d'Halloween reste une publication exceptionnelle, on ne va pas changer les bonnes habitude ! Donc je vous retrouve pour ce cinquième petit truc ! (Sauf si vous en avez marre de moi, dans ce cas, vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire ! :P)**

 **Alors, celui-ci va s'inscrire dans le sous-projet "Péchés Capitaux!" J'en ai déjà deux de traités, reste plus qu'à trouver l'inspiration pour les cinq autres ! J'espère que ça va aller :) *part se creuser les méninges***

 **Titre: La paresse**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien ! Mais ça vous le savez ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **PECHES CAPITAUX (1)**

 ** _LA PARESSE_**

« Castiel ! Je t'en prie ! Dis-lui quelque chose ! Moi, il ne m'écoute pas ! » se désespéra Sam

L'ange soupira et s'approcha du canapé sur lequel était assis Dean, chaudement enroulé dans une couverture, une tasse de thé entre les mains, les yeux rivés sur la télévision qui diffusait un épisode de Dr. Sexy.

« Dean… » commença Castiel

L'interpellé le regarda rapidement avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'écran.

« Tu n'as pas bougé de ce canapé depuis plusieurs jours. Ca te ferait du bien de sortir ! »

Le chasseur haussa les épaules en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Dean… »

On pouvait clairement sentir le désespoir dans l'intonation du brun. Son protégé dut s'en apercevoir puisque, dans un soupir, il posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se leva. Castiel se dit qu'il avait réussi, mais quand Dean le prit dans ses bras, l'emprisonnant avec lui dans la couverture, et qu'il les rallongea tous deux d'autorité sur le canapé, il réalisa que c'était tout le contraire.

« Pour une fois Cass, lui souffla alors le chasseur à l'oreille, Profite de ne rien faire ! »

L'ange rougit, profitant de l'intimité de leur étreinte. Il appréciait toujours autant la chaleur due à la proximité de son protégé et la sensation de ses bras autour de lui. Le châtain lui sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Dans ces conditions, l'ange envisageait tout à fait de rester plus que quelques jours sur ce canapé.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Paresse: ok  
**

 **Avarice: ?  
Colère: ?  
Envie: ?  
Gourmandise: ?  
Luxure: ?**  
 **Orgueil: ?**

 **A la prochaine tout le monde ! Et à dimanche pour ceux qui suivent Eros & Thanatos :)**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	6. La colère

**Hello tout le monde ! Publication un chouïa plus tardive qu'à l'ordinaire ! (Que voulez vous, il paraît que les projets de Conception Technique du Bâtiment, ça se fait pas tout seul :))**

 **Enfin voilà, ce nouveau petit truc dans la lignée des péchés capitaux !**

 ** _Nolta_ , celui-ci il est pour toi ;) J'espère qu'il te plaira ! **

**Titre: La colère**

 **Disclaimer: Voir le chapitre précédent :P**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **PECHES CAPITAUX (2)**

 _ **LA COLERE**_

Dean n'avait pas voulu faire ça. Il n'avait pas réellement eu envie de fouiner dans l'ordinateur de Sam. Mais quand son frère avait disparu dans les rayons de la bibliothèque, laissant son PC en évidence sur la table, il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation.

Il s'était baladé sur le bureau, avait regardé l'historique de navigation, découvrant par la même occasion que Sam cherchait comment fabriquer ses propres soins pour cheveux – pourquoi est-ce que cela ne l'étonnait même pas ? –, et s'était amusé à fouiller les fichiers privés de son cadet.

Alors quand il était tombé sur un dossier portant son nom, lui-même noyé dans un dossier de dossiers de dossiers, il s'était dit que cela pourrait l'intéresser.

Voilà pourquoi il faisait désormais défiler de nombreuses photos de lui, prises à la dérobée, où il n'était clairement pas à son avantage : habillé en fille parce que Gabriel avait trouvé ça drôle de lui coller une jupe et des talons toute une journée, raide mort, affalé sur une table d'un bar quelconque, parce qu'il avait pensé naïvement que ce serait une bonne idée d'affronter Castiel dans un jeu à boire, vêtu d'une serviette et recouvert de mousse de la tête aux pieds quand il était sorti de la salle de bain en hurlant et demandant quel était l'abruti qui avait coupé l'eau chaude… Et il y en avait plein d'autres !

Il regarda toutes les photos, sa colère augmentant au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait de nouvelles images, jusqu'à arriver au premier élément. Une vidéo. Qu'il ne put s'empêcher de visionner. De toute évidence, elle avait été prise depuis le portable de Sammy, et il eut tout le loisir de s'observer. Danser. Dans sa chambre. Vêtu d'un boxer. Et en chantant Uptown Funk.

Oh bordel.

« SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM ! »

Son frère allait mourir ce soir.

* * *

 **Paresse: ok  
Colère: ok**

 **Avarice: ?  
Envie: ?  
Gourmandise: ?  
Luxure: ?  
Orgueil: ?**

 **On se retrouve à la prochaine publication ! :)**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	7. L'envie

**Coucou tout le monde ! De retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !**

 **...**

 **Mouais, pas vraiment en fait. Juste pour vous livrer ce nouveau petit (genre vraiment petit) truc ! :)**

 **Titre: L'envie**

 **Disclaimer: Copier 20 fois, _Supernatural ne m'appartient pas._**

 _ **Barjy**_ **, petite pensée pour toi en l'écrivant celui-ci ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **PECHES CAPITAUX (3)**

 _ **L'ENVIE**_

« Tu sais que tu es magnifique toi ? »

Castiel déglutit devant le regard plus qu'appréciateur qu'arborait Dean.

« Si je pouvais, je t'enfermerais avec moi dans ma chambre, et je profiterai de toi toute la soirée… »

L'ange ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, parce que voir cette envie dévorante dans les yeux de son petit ami le perturbait. Beaucoup.

« Dean… Tu…

\- Cass… »

La voix du chasseur était rauque et il posa un doigt sur les lèvres du brun pour le faire taire.

« S'il te plaît, ne dis rien… »

Il se mordilla la lèvre, sous le regard perdu de son interlocuteur.

« Laisse-moi admirer, en silence, cette sublime tarte aux pommes. »

* * *

 **Qui l'avait vu venir celui-là ? ;)**

 **Paresse: ok  
Colère: ok  
Envie: ok**

 **Avarice: ?  
Gourmandise: ?  
Luxure: ?  
Orgueil: ?**

 **A la prochaine fois ou à dimanche ! *Bisous***

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	8. L'orgueil

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Alors voilà, ce nouveau petit truc rien que pour vous !**

 **Titre: L'orgueil**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Diclaimer: Rien à moi :)**

 **ANNONCE ! Le prochain petit truc n'arrivera pas avant le 28 décembre. C'est pas que je vous aime pas, loin de là, mais c'est parce qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, le mercredi sera consacré à... *roulement de tambour* La fiction de Noël ! :D J'espère qu'elle compensera à vos yeux l'interruption momentanée de ces "Petits trucs" ;) Voilà voilà !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **PECHES CAPITAUX (4)**

 _ **L'ORGUEIL**_

« Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Dean…

\- Sam. »

Le cadet des Winchester leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi son frère était-il si borné parfois ?

« Tu as peut-être envie que la situation reste comme ça, mais moi j'en ai assez ! T'es une véritable bombe à retardement depuis une semaine ! »

Sam croisa les bras et fixa son frère sans ciller.

« Tu vas attendre combien de temps encore ? »

Dean grogna pour toute réponse, évitant sciemment le regard de son cadet.

« Appelle Castiel, ordonna celui-ci, Et excuse toi ! »

Sam n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle son frère et l'ange s'étaient _encore_ disputés, mais il commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol de leurs scènes de ménage.

« Je t'ai dit non ! répliqua Dean, C'est lui qui…

\- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de qui est responsable ! J'en ai ma claque de devoir vous gérer comme des gosses ! Alors arrête de pleurnicher, mets ta fierté là où je pense, et appelle-le ! »

Le ton du cadet des Winchester ne laissait aucune place à la contestation.

« Sammy… tenta son frère

\- Appelle. Le. »

Dean soupira et une angoisse le saisit tandis qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Cass ? osa-t-il, sentant le regard inquisiteur de son frère sur lui, Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir à mort à l'heure qu'il est mais je voulais te dire que je suis…

\- Moi aussi Dean. »

L'ange venait d'apparaître aux côtés du chasseur, ses prunelles brillant de culpabilité et de tendresse. Il s'approcha de son protégé et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Je suis désolé. » répéta-t-il, ses yeux bleus ancrés dans les yeux verts

Dean lui fit un petit sourire rassuré et Castiel déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute. » continua celui-ci, sur un ton mi sérieux, mi boudeur

Le chasseur rit aux éclats et en profita pour embrasser son ange à son tour. Ce fut bien plus langoureux. Bien plus passionné.

« Moi non plus… finit-il par confier quand il relâcha les lèvres du brun, Mais j'adore nos réconciliations ! » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille

Castiel sourit et attira Dean dans un nouveau baiser renversant.

* * *

 **Paresse: ok  
Colère: ok  
Envie: ok  
Orgueil: ok**

 **Avarice: ?  
Gourmandise: ?  
Luxure: ?**

 **A dimanche pour Eros & Thanatos, à mercredi pour la fiction de Noël ! **

**Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	9. La gourmandise

**Bonjour à tous ! Après un mois d'interruption, on reprend les bonnes habitudes avec ce nouveau petit truc ! :)**

 **Titre: La gourmandise**

 **Disclaimer: Nooooooon, rien de rieeeeeeeeen. Nooooooon je ne possède rieeeeeeeeen ! *sur l'air d'Edith Piaf***

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **PECHES CAPITAUX (5)**

 ** _LA GOURMANDISE_**

Sam s'était réveillé en pleine nuit et, incapable de se rendormir, il avait décidé d'aller se faire une tisane. En approchant de la cuisine, il vit que la lumière était allumée. Il n'était donc pas le seul debout à cette heure ? Intrigué, il ouvrit la porte et il ne sut pas exactement comment réagir quand il vit ce qu'il se passait là.

Castiel, en jean et sweat-shirt, assis à même le sol, le regardait avec de grands yeux, une cuillère dans la bouche, un pot de miel posé sur ses genoux, et deux pots _vides_ à côté de lui.

« Cass ? » interrogea le chasseur en se frottant les yeux, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas

L'interpellé déglutit et, ôtant la cuillère de sa bouche, il tenta de dissimuler le miel dans son dos.

« Salut Sam. » répondit-il dans une nonchalance feinte

Le cadet des Winchester haussa un sourcil et, s'accroupissant au niveau de son ami, il lui prit des mains le pot de miel avant de regarder les pots vides, un air mi amusé mi horrifié peint sur son visage.

« Bon sang, tu viens de manger presque trois pots de miel ?! »

L'ange se mordit la lèvre alors que son cœur accélérait d'anxiété dans sa poitrine.

« Cass, faut que tu arrêtes avec ça ! C'est pas bon pour toi ! T'as beau être un ange, je suis pas sûr que ce soit bon pour ton vaisseau autant de sucre ! »

Le chasseur soupira et referma le pot sous le regard désespéré du brun.

« Tu nous avais promis de faire des efforts il me semble ! Si Dean l'apprend… »

Castiel blêmit et se saisit du poignet de son ami, complètement affolé.

« Sam ! Je t'en prie ! Ne lui dis rien ! Je… »

L'ange se tut mais le supplia du regard. Sam le fixa un long moment. La détresse, la peur de décevoir, les regrets étaient si flagrants dans les prunelles bleues qu'il finit par hocher la tête.

« Très bien. Je ne dirai rien. J'irai acheter de nouveaux pots pour remplacer ceux que tu as engloutis, mais ce seront les derniers avant longtemps, compris ? »

Castiel acquiesça.

« On fait ça pour toi tu le sais ? » reprit Sam, plus gentiment

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Bien ! Maintenant, file ! Je ne veux plus te voir à moins de dix mètres de cette cuisine ! »

Son ami ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit de la pièce sous le regard de Sam. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil au pot qu'il tenait dans les mains et soupira à nouveau. Qui aurait cru que les anges pouvaient développer une tendance addictive à certains aliments ?

* * *

 **Je suis quasi certaine que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça pour la gourmandise ;)**

 **Paresse: ok  
Colère: ok  
Envie: ok  
Orgueil: ok  
Gourmandise: ok**

 **Avarice: ?  
Luxure: ?  
(Ca va pas être les plus simples je pense :))**

 **A dimanche pour Eros & Thanatos ! **

**Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	10. La luxure

**Hello les gens ! Et voilà, le nouveau petit truc ! (Qui devrait plaire à certain(e)s je pense :))**

 **Titre: La luxure**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Disclaimer: Rien à moi !**

 ** _Mysty_ , on a dit qu'il fallait limiter le miel pour cet angelot ! ;) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **PECHES CAPITAUX (6)**

 ** _LA LUXURE_**

Sur le flanc, la tête posée sur sa main, Castiel regardait Dean dormir, un sourire attendri sur ses lèvres. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la vision d'un Dean alangui sur le matelas, simplement recouvert d'un drap qui laissait sans peine deviner sa nudité…

« Cass… Arrête de me mater… » grogna le chasseur dans un demi sommeil

Le brun sourit encore plus et passa une main paresseuse sur le torse de son petit ami.

« Caaaaaaaaaass… gémit-il, J'ai besoin de dormir alors trouve toi une autre occupation s'il te plaît… »

L'ange rit doucement et frôla de ses lèvres la mâchoire de l'homme allongé à ses côtés.

« Je n'y peux rien si tu es la seule chose qui m'intéresse… murmura-t-il à son oreille, ravi des frissons qu'il déclencha

\- Cass… » prévint Dean mais les lèvres de l'ange sur les siennes le coupèrent

Il voulut protester mais son corps ne sembla pas de cet avis puisqu'il se fit un plaisir de répondre avec une ardeur presque instinctive au baiser de Castiel. Celui-ci, désormais à califourchon sur ses hanches, laissa ses lèvres glisser sur la peau ardente alors que ses mains emprisonnaient les poignets du chasseur dans une étreinte douce mais ferme.

« Cass… »

L'interpellé leva la tête. Dean, les paupières toujours closes, se mordait la lèvre, essayant de contrôler sa respiration qui s'était considérablement accélérée sous les baisers de son ange…

« Oui Dean ? interrogea celui-ci, joueur, laissant désormais ses mains caresser les hanches du chasseur, descendant toujours plus bas…

\- Tu es insatiable, tu le sais ça ? »

Castiel remonta l'embrasser.

« Et c'est un problème ? » demanda-t-il innocemment alors qu'une de ses mains continuait inexorablement son chemin vers une partie bien particulière du corps de Dean

La réponse du chasseur se perdit dans un nouveau gémissement.

* * *

 **Je vous laisse imaginer la suite ;)**

 **Paresse: ok  
Colère: ok  
Envie: ok  
Orgueil: ok  
Gourmandise: ok  
Luxure: ok**

 **Vous vous en doutez, le dernier ce sera l'avarice ! Je suis encore en phase de recherche pour celui-là ;)**

 **A la prochaine pour le dernier du recueil "Péchés Capitaux", à dimanche pour Eros & Thanatos ! **

**Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	11. L'avarice

**Le voici, le voilà, le nouveau petit truc, et dernier de la série "Péchés Capitaux" ! :) J'avoue qu'il n'a pas été simple, parce que s'il y a bien un péché que j'ai du mal à associer avec nos chasseurs, c'est bien celui-là ! J'espère que vous aimerez malgré tout ! ;)**

 **Titre: L'avarice**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **PECHES CAPITAUX (7)**

 ** _L'AVARICE_**

« Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Sam…

\- Dean. »

Sam fusillait son frère des yeux, le défiant de faire le moindre mouvement vers lui.

« Sammy… reprit Dean d'une voix doucereuse, S'il te plaît…

\- Va chier Dean ! Et c'est Sam ! »

L'aîné des Winchester leva les yeux au ciel alors que son frère serrait encore plus contre lui ce qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

« Bon sang ! s'impatienta Dean, Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? »

Et tout en posant la question, il fit un pas en avant et son cadet _grogna._

Par réflexe, il battit en retraite, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement. Parce que lorsque Sam se mettait à agir comme une bête sauvage, il devenait réellement flippant.

« Il est hors de question que tu y touches ! rugit le cadet des Winchester, La dernière fois, tu as été à deux doigts de me le bousiller !

\- Mais Sam… tenta Dean, Le mien a rendu l'âme !

\- Et la faute à qui ? s'obstina son frère, Avec toutes les conneries que tu fabriques, tu devrais même pas être étonné !

\- Sammy… »

Dean lui lança son meilleur regard de chien battu, mais force était de constater que cela ne prenait pas… Pire encore, cela sembla exacerber l'exaspération de son cadet.

« Ca ne sert à rien Dean ! Je ne te passerai pas mon ordi ! »

* * *

 **Et voilà, la phase "Péchés Capitaux" est terminée ! :)**

 **A la prochaine pour un autre petit truc, à dimanche pour Eros & Thanatos ! **

**Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	12. Fanfiction

**Hello les gens ! Un nouveau petit truc pour vous qui m'est venu à l'esprit... Euh... Je sais même pas trop comment en fait :)**

 **Titre: "Fanfiction"**

 **Disclaimer: Rien à moi. Encore.**

* * *

 **FANFICTION**

« Dean ? »

L'interpellé releva la tête, sa tartine coincée dans sa bouche et observa avec attention son frère qui s'attachait à le regarder fixement sans ciller. Voyant qu'il ne continuait pas, il lui fit un petit signe de tête pour l'encourager à enchaîner.

« Toi et Castiel. Vous êtes bien ensemble maintenant ? »

Dean fronça les sourcils et prit sa tartine dans sa main pour pouvoir répondre à son cadet

« Euh… Oui. Aux dernières nouvelles. Pourquoi ? »

Sam arborait un air mystérieux qui ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille.

« Parfait. Alors j'ai une grande question pour toi ! »

Ok. Très bien. Ce petit ton enjoué l'inquiétait encore plus si c'était possible ! Surtout qu'il s'accompagnait d'une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux qui le fit déglutir…

« Deastiel ou Destiel ? »

Il jeta violemment la première chose qu'il avait sous la main – à savoir sa tartine – sur son _enfoiré_ de _salaud_ d _'abruti fini_ de petit frère qui s'enfuit de la cuisine en éclatant de rire.

Bon sang, il ne le lâcherait jamais, _jamais_ , avec cette histoire…

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! :)**

 **A la prochaine pour un autre petit truc, à dimanche pour Eros & Thanatos !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	13. Joyeux anniversaire !

**Booooonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voilà un nouveau petit truc pour vous !**

 **Titre: "Joyeux anniversaire !"**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède toujours rien :)**

 **Et _Licorne Spatiale_ , merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !**

« Cass ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Dean venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et jetait un regard curieux à l'ex-ange qui s'affairait à éplucher des pommes alors qu'une délicate odeur de caramel embaumait la pièce.

« Oh, bonjour Dean ! »

Le brun lui fit un rapide sourire avant de se préoccuper de la découpe des fruits tandis que le chasseur s'approchait de lui pour observer ses mouvements.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda-t-il, amusé, en pointant une pâte qui ne demandait qu'à être étalée

\- A ton avis ? répondit Castiel sur le même ton, De quoi faire une tarte aux pommes ! »

Dean laissa échapper un éclat de rire alors qu'il se saisissait d'un quartier de pomme tout juste découpé pour le manger.

« Une tarte aux pommes ? Et en quel honneur je te prie ? » continua-t-il en passant un bras autour de la taille de l'ex-ange

Celui-ci le regarda et pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourcil haussé.

« Eh bien, pour ton anniversaire, quelle question ! »

Le chasseur s'étouffa avec le nouveau morceau de fruit qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Quoi ? » réussit-il à articuler finalement

Castiel posa son couteau et lui offrit toute son attention.

« Oui, ton anniversaire. C'est la tradition non ? Faire un gâteau pour les anniversaires. Mais comme toi tu préfères largement les tartes, et bien, ce soir, ce sera tarte ! »

Dean fronça les sourcils. Son anniversaire ? Ils étaient déjà le 24 janvier ? Il n'avait absolument pas fait attention aux dates, et puis ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il avait eu l'habitude de fêter correctement son anniversaire les années passées. Mais que Castiel y pense le touchait énormément et il le prit dans ses bras en un remerciement muet.

« T'es génial tu le sais ? souffla-t-il à son oreille

\- Ha ha, oui, je le sais ! plaisanta le brun, Mais tu ne me le dis pas assez je trouve ! »

Le chasseur sourit et s'éloigna de l'ex-ange qui se reconcentra sur sa tâche.

« Et tu m'as acheté un cadeau aussi ? enchaîna Dean

\- Oui, et si tu es sage, tu pourras le déballer ce soir en mangeant la tarte ! »

Le sourire de l'aîné des Winchester se fit joueur et il colla son torse contre le dos de Castiel alors que ses mains se posaient sur son ventre.

« Pour mon anniversaire, il y aurait bien un cadeau que j'aimerais déballer tout de suite… » souffla-t-il malicieusement à l'oreille du brun

Celui-ci tressaillit mais s'obligea à ne pas réagir alors qu'il se mettait en tête de réaliser la compote.

« Dean… Je cuisine là et… »

Il se tut quand il sentit les mains du chasseur passer sous sa chemise et se mettre à caresser doucement sa peau frissonnante.

« Dean…

\- Oui mon ange ? s'amusa l'interpellé alors que ses caresses se faisaient plus appuyées et qu'il déposait de légers baisers dans le cou qu'il avait sous les yeux

\- Arrête, il faut que…

\- Désolé, mais… »

Il laissa ses mains frôler les hanches découvertes et en profita pour rapprocher encore plus leurs deux corps.

« … Un beau brun aux yeux bleus m'annonce qu'il me fait une tarte aux pommes pour mon anniversaire. Comment je suis supposé résister à ça ? » murmura-t-il

Le gémissement vaincu qui échappa à Castiel l'enflamma et il se fit un malin plaisir de jouer avec la fermeture éclair du jean de l'ex-ange avant de se décider à la descendre épouvantablement lentement, se gorgeant de la frustration évidente qu'il faisait naître en lui.

« Bon sang les gars ! Vous êtes pas croyables ! Vous savez quand même que vous avez une chambre pour ça ? »

* * *

 **Allez, avec un peu de retard, joyeux anniversaire à notre cher Dean Winchester ! :)**

 **Bisous tout le monde, à dimanche pour la suite d'Eros & Thanatos !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	14. Boire entre amis

**Hello les gens ! Je profite d'un trou dans mon emploi du temps pour vous livrer ce nouveau petit truc ! :)**

 **Titre:"Boire entre amis..."**

 **Disclaimer: Rien à moi !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :P**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **BOIRE ENTRE AMIS...**

« Dean. C'est une mauvaise idée. »

L'interpellé ignora l'appel de son frère alors qu'il disposait sur la table face à lui une vingtaine de verres à shots. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel qui l'observait, bras croisés et sourcils haussés, pas certain de ce qu'il faisait.

« L'alcool ce n'est jamais une mauvaise idée. » rétorqua l'aîné des Winchester, de mauvaise foi, tout en remplissant les verres de vodka pure

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en se retenant de toutes ses forces de traiter son frère de tous les noms.

« Et puis maintenant que Cass est définitivement humain, je veux vous prouver à tous que _je_ suis celui qui tiens le mieux à l'alcool ! renchérit Dean

\- Ouais, super, grogna son cadet, Et qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter ? A part une solide gueule de bois ? C'est complètement irresponsable Dean ! »

Le concerné haussa les épaules alors qu'il s'asseyait et récupérait la moitié des verres pour lui, plaçant l'autre moitié devant la place vide devant lui. Il n'allait pas vraiment le faire, si ?!

« Sois pas rabat-joie Sammy ! Je connais mes limites, je vais pas non plus faire un coma éthylique ! »

Ledit Sammy se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux alors qu'il lançait un regard suppliant à l'ex-ange. Celui-ci dut comprendre le message puisqu'il prit la parole à son tour.

« Dean. Ton frère a raison. Boire pour boire, c'est dangereux et…

\- Bah alors Cass ? railla le chasseur, T'es quand même pas en train de me dire que tu as _peur_ d'un simple concours de shots ? »

Castiel fronça les sourcils, piqué dans son orgueil alors que Sam se retenait de se frapper la tête contre la table. Ou contre la bouteille. Ou bien de prendre cette bouteille et assommer son adorable grand frère avec… Il gémit intérieurement de désespoir alors qu'il voyait l'ex-ange s'installer avec conviction sur la chaise vide. Bon sang, ces deux-là se valaient bien sur un point ! Il suffisait qu'on remette en cause leur _courage_ – quoique Sam aurait plutôt parlé de connerie dans ce cas-là - pour qu'ils foncent tête baissée !

Dean lança un sourire vainqueur à son frère et porta ensuite toute son attention sur Castiel.

« Le premier qui abandonne Cass… lui souffla-t-il, joueur

\- Ca me va. » rétorqua son ami sur le même ton

Dean leva son verre qu'il avala d'une traite, confiant, alors que Castiel faisait de même, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Sam, spectateur impuissant, partit à la recherche de Doliprane qui, il le savait parfaitement, serait plus qu'utile lorsque ces deux abrutis s'effondreraient…

Et quand huit shots plus tard, la vision considérablement troublée, les mouvements bien plus lents et incertains, incapable de prendre une gorgée de plus tant il se sentait mal, Dean abandonna en s'étalant à moitié sur la table, il entendit distinctement le rire de Castiel au-dessus de lui. Il entrouvrit un œil vitreux pour essayer de visualiser le visage de l'ex-ange. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'amusement, ses joues rougies par l'alcool, son rire complètement décomplexé et presque incontrôlable… Ok. Castiel était définitivement bourré. Mais il fallait le reconnaître. Il l'était bien moins que lui…

Et alors qu'il soupirait de dépit en laissant sa tête retomber entre ses bras, il se dit que _plus jamais_ il n'affronterait son meilleur ami dans un jeu à boire !

* * *

 **Surtout n'oubliez pas. Buvez avec modération hein ! Ou ne buvez pas tout court, ça évite les problèmes ! ;)**

 **A dimanche pour Eros & Thanatos, à la prochaine pour un autre petit truc ! **

**Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	15. Et assumer les conséquences

**Bonjour bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! :) Voilà pour vous, ce nouveau petit truc !**

 **Titre: "...et assumer les conséquences"**

 **Disclaimer: Je possède toujours rien :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **…ET ASSUMER LES CONSEQUENCES**

« Je veux mouriiiiiiiiiiir... gémit Castiel en tirant la couverture vers lui.

\- Caaaaaaaaaass, grogna Dean, Mec, arrête de prendre toute la couverture ! »

L'ex-ange enfonça son visage dans un des coussins du canapé pour toute réponse.

« Et arrête de crier… renchérit le chasseur, J'me tape un de ses mal de crânes… »

Il tenta de récupérer un peu de couverture mais son meilleur ami la tenait d'une poigne bien trop ferme. Il soupira de dépit.

« Je ne crie pas… réussit à articuler le brun, C'est toi qui hurles…

\- QUOi ? MOI JE… ? »

Il se tut alors qu'une nausée le prenait à la gorge et qu'il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à jouer de la grosse caisse avec son crâne torturé… Renonçant à se saisir du plaid, il décida de se décaler sur le canapé, ignorant sa tête qui tournait, pour se coller au corps de Castiel. Il soupira de soulagement alors qu'il se pelotonnait contre lui et sous la couverture. Il ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de l'ex-ange.

« Dean… se plaignit celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils en sentant un poids contre lui

\- Oh ça va Cass… J'ai froid… marmonna-t-il alors qu'il essayait de se rendormir, espérant faire taire son mal-être

\- Très bien… souffla Castiel, Mais par pitié, plus un bruit… »

Dean acquiesça dans son cou et tous deux recherchèrent avidement le sommeil.

Sam les observa, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il l'avait vu venir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Après leur petite compétition amicale, une fois les deux complètements morts, ils n'avaient eu que la force de se traîner sur le canapé sur lequel ils s'étaient effondrés. Dans sa grande générosité, générosité qui le perdrait un jour d'ailleurs, Sam avait daigné déposer une couverture sur eux pour qu'ils ne meurent pas de froid. Et il avait attendu avec impatience le lendemain matin.

Et en les voyant aussi mal en point, il n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose que de se réjouir de leur malheur, espérant sans trop y croire que cela leur servirait de leçon. Il déposa les verres d'eau et le Doliprane sur la table basse, ne lâchant pas du regard son frère et son ami.

« Alors ? lâcha-t-il, sarcastique, Qui avait raison ? »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Dean et Castiel lui répondirent simultanément.

« Ta gueule Sam ! »

* * *

 **Parce que je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de ça ! ;)**

 **A dimanche pour Eros & Thanatos, à la prochaine pour un autre petit truc ! (A force, on connaît la chanson :))**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	16. Star Wars

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Et voilà, un nouveau petit truc, publié aujourd'hui parce que la journée d'hier a été excessivement remplie: dernières répétitions du spectacle, maquillage, coiffure, vérification des derniers détails techniques et le spectacle en lui-même... Bref, tout ça prend beaucoup de temps ! :) (Fin du blabla :P)**

 **Titre: "Star Wars"**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas :) Et Star Wars non plus d'ailleurs ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **STAR WARS**

Dean observait avec tendresse Castiel et Sam assis à ses côtés sur le canapé.

Tous trois avaient décidé de s'offrir une soirée de détente et s'étaient mis d'accord pour une séance film au bunker. Sam avait gracieusement accepté de prêter son ordinateur qu'il avait posé sur la table basse pour permettre à tous de le regarder sans difficulté. Les deux frères avaient décidé d'initier leur ami à Star Wars. (« Un classique du cinéma, mon vieux ! Il faut que tu regardes ça ! » s'était écrié Dean.) Ils s'étaient nourris de cheeseburgers et de frites, et, pour faire bonne mesure, avaient préparé un énorme bol de popcorns que Castiel tenait entre ses mains comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, Castiel ne lâchait pas d'une miette les scènes de _La Menace Fantôme_. Ses amis avaient seulement voulu lui faire découvrir la trilogie originale, ce qui représentait déjà pas mal d'heures de visionnage. Mais il avait été tellement emporté à la fin de _Le retour du Jedi_ qu'il ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de contester sa décision de regarder la deuxième trilogie.

Résultat, il était plus de deux heures du matin et les deux frères commençaient sérieusement à sentir les effets de la fatigue. Sam piqua paresseusement quelques popcorns, réprimant un bâillement. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude, il n'avait pas vraiment signé pour une nuit blanche ce soir. Il releva contre lui la couverture qu'il était allé chercher et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Castiel qui ne broncha pas.

Dean sourit en voyant son frère rendre les armes. Et il dut bien avouer que le sommeil était aussi de plus en plus tentant pour lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel, toujours aussi fasciné, et il ne put éteindre la vague de chaleur qui se propagea dans sa poitrine à cette vision… Il aurait aimé que leur ami soit toujours aussi heureux, et si ces films y arrivaient, il le laisserait sans problème regarder Star Wars autant de fois qu'il le faudrait.

« Cass, tu n'es pas fatigué ? » interrogea-t-il doucement, parfaitement conscient de la réponse

L'interpellé lâcha l'écran une brève seconde pour l'observer avant de secouer la tête et de reporter toute son attention sur le film.

« Je commence à m'endormir, reprit le chasseur, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, Et je…

\- Endors toi Dean, murmura l'ange, Je veillerai sur toi. Et sur ton frère. »

Dean sourit et, sans réfléchir, s'allongea à moitié sur le canapé, repositionnant correctement sa propre couverture sur lui, déposant sa tête sur la cuisse de Castiel qui bougea le bol de popcorns pour lui faire de la place. L'ange passa une main distraite dans les cheveux châtains et s'assura que Sam n'était pas trop mal installé. D'un petit mouvement de main, il baissa également le son de l'ordinateur pour ne pas trop gêner le sommeil de ses amis.

Bientôt, le silence du salon ne fut plus que perturbé par les attaques lasers et les respirations profondes des deux frères.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà... Parce que de temps en temps, je rêve de la TFW comme ça :)**

 **A dimanche pour Eros & Thanatos (si tout va bien :)) ! A la prochaine pour un autre petit truc !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	17. Infirmières

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Nouveau petit truc que je me suis bien plu à imaginer :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira également!**

 **Titre: "Infirmières"**

 **Disclaimer: Toujours rien à moi**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **INFIRMIERES**

« Combien de fois je devrai le répéter ? Je. Vais. Bien. »

Assis sur le canapé, Sam fulminait et résistait de son mieux à l'envie de hurler sa frustration. Il fit mine de se relever et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Sam ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger de ce foutu canapé ! »

L'interpellé grogna en se rasseyant, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en une moue boudeuse.

« Dean, tu ne pourras pas m'obliger à rester ici, t'en as conscience ? »

Il retint un soupir en voyant son frère arriver vers lui, portant un plateau entre ses mains. Dean s'assit à son tour sur le canapé et donna le plateau à son cadet qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais que j'aurais pu bouger jusqu'à la cuisine pour manger ? » interrogea-t-il, ironique, alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à l'assiette qu'il avait sous les yeux

Gratin de pommes de terre et poulet aux champignons qui sentaient diaboliquement bon. Castiel était encore passé derrière les fourneaux et il ne put s'empêcher de saliver.

« Avec ta jambe en vrac ? Hors de question ! » asséna son aîné en lui désignant ladite jambe

Sam suivit son regard pour tomber sur le magnifique plâtre qui l'enserrait du pied jusqu'au haut de la cuisse (« Un plâtre cruro-pédieux, Sam ! » ne cessait de lui ressasser l'ex-ange).

« Je ne suis pas en sucre, se plaignit-il, J'ai connu pire que le tibia fracturé.

\- Oui, mais avant, Castiel pouvait nous rafistoler immédiatement. Là, t'es contraint de supporter ça pendant trois mois ! »

Le cadet des Winchester prit un morceau de poulet avant d'accorder à nouveau toute son attention à son frère.

« Justement, trois mois ! Tu peux arrêter de jouer les mères poules cinq minutes ? Parce qu'il est hors de question que je reste assis à ne rien faire pendant tout ce temps.

\- Sam, tu dois te reposer. Ordre du médecin.

\- Et à quel moment il a dit « Reste sur ce foutu canapé sans bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt » ? »

Dean fronça les sourcils, prêt à répliquer mais son frère continua.

« Ok. J'ai fait une mauvaise chute et tu t'inquiètes. C'est normal. Je suis pas le premier à me bousiller la jambe, et je serai certainement pas le dernier. Mais je suis quasiment certain que ceux à qui ça arrive ne sont pas forcés à l'immobilité totale par leur drama-queen de grand frère ! »

Ledit grand frère ne sut quoi répondre et Sam sourit.

« Parfait, alors quand j'aurai fini de manger, je vais me LEVER et je vais aller prendre l'air parce que j'ai besoin de sortir et…

\- Hors de question ! »

Dean sourit à son tour alors que son cadet retenait à grand peine un cri de désespoir en voyant Castiel arriver, des coussins sous un bras et une part de cheesecake dans sa main libre.

« Tu ne vas pas ressortir ! Il manquerait plus que tu tombes à nouveau. Tiens… »

Il posa l'assiette sur la table basse avant de s'assoir à son tour aux côtés de Sam.

« …J'ai ramené des coussins pour que tu sois plus à l'aise. Avance-toi un peu, que je puisse les installer. »

Sam obéit de mauvaise grâce, mordant sa lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'intimer au calme.

« Tu n'as pas mal à la jambe ? continua l'ex-ange, Le médecin a dit que tu devais nous prévenir si tu ne te sentais pas bien. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout, tu n'hésites pas. Dean, tu pourrais aller chercher des antidouleurs, au cas où ? »

Sam vit son frère se relever en hochant la tête et il retint un gémissement de dépit quand il sentit ensuite la main de Castiel sur son front, celui-ci s'inquiétant qu'il puisse avoir de la fièvre et qu'il ne leur ait rien dit.

A ce rythme, il n'allait pas tenir trois mois…

* * *

 **Castiel et Dean qui surprotègeraient Sam, moi je trouve ça trop mignon:)**

 **A dimanche pour Eros & Thanatos, et à la prochaine pour un autre petit truc !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	18. Entente familiale

**Hello tout le monde ! Et oui, un nouveau petit truc, après plus d'une semaine (:O). Que voulez-vous... Emploi du temps pourri :)**

 **Titre: "Entente familiale"**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **ENTENTE FAMILIALE**

« Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles ! »

Sam et Dean baissèrent la tête, l'un se passant une main nerveuse sur la nuque, l'autre se mordillant la lèvre de gêne.

« Cass… commença Dean, Je…

\- Non. Je ne veux rien entendre. Mais pourquoi, _pourquoi_ a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur les humains les plus inconscients de la planète ?! »

Les deux frères soupirèrent et Sam osa prendre la parole à son tour.

« Cass, on va bien non ? On peut pas laisser courir ? »

L'ange lui décocha un regard si glacial qu'il eut le stupide réflexe de se cacher derrière son frère.

« Non Sam. On ne peut pas _laisser courir_. Mais à quoi vous pensiez en vous précipitant sur ce nid de vampires ?!

\- On n'avait pas prévu qu'il y en aurait autant et…

\- Justement. »

Castiel observa avec irritation les nombreuses marques de coups, les blessures, le sang qui séchait sur le corps des deux chasseurs.

« Vous n'aviez pas _prévu_. Vous ne _saviez pas._ Vous n'avez pas _cherché_ à savoir. Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes si peu rigoureux ? »

Les Winchesters échangèrent un coup d'œil et Dean fixa avec attention leur ami, un sourire qu'il voulait apaisant sur ses lèvres.

« Cass… On est désolé. Ca ne se reproduira plus… »

L'ange pinça les lèvres en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Promis… renchérit Sam, Et… Merci de nous avoir encore sauvé la mise… »

Mais cela ne semblait décemment pas la chose à dire puisque les traits de Castiel se durcirent soudainement.

« Justement. Je vous ai encore sauvés. Est-ce que vous réalisez que sans moi, vous seriez morts ? _Morts_ !

\- Oui, mais tu étais là, remarqua Dean, Et…

\- Oui. J'étais là. Mais que se serait-il passé si cela n'avait pas été le cas ? Ou si j'étais arrivé trop tard ? »

Les deux frères fuirent à nouveau le regard assassin de leur ami.

« Il est hors de question que vous vous mettiez _stupidement_ en danger, vous m'entendez ? Plus jamais. Si cela se reproduit, je serai beaucoup moins conciliant, assena l'ange

\- Cass… » soupira Dean en faisant un pas vers lui

L'ange fit un pas en arrière et fusilla des yeux son protégé qui sembla se ratatiner sur place.

« Non. Je ne veux rien entendre, répéta Castiel, Pas maintenant. »

Il leur lança un dernier regard entendu avant de disparaître dans un bruissement d'ailes.

Sam soupira longuement et jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui venait de se laisser tomber fort peu élégamment sur un des lits du motel dans lequel ils séjournaient depuis quelques jours.

« Je crois qu'il est vraiment en pétard. » commenta-t-il en s'asseyant aux côtés de son aîné

Celui-ci grogna pour toute réponse alors qu'une de ses blessures le lançait douloureusement.

« Je veux dire… Il ne nous a même pas soignés. » continua Sam en passant une main prudente sur son visage tuméfié

Un portable sonna et Dean se saisit de son téléphone pour lire le SMS qu'il venait de recevoir, son cadet faisant de même par-dessus son épaule.

 _Et pour vos blessures, débrouillez-vous tout seuls. Ca vous fera les pieds._

Tous deux laissèrent échapper un petit éclat de rire nerveux alors qu'un deuxième message arrivait.

 _Abrutis._

Sam observa son frère qui murmurait hargneusement dans sa barbe quelque chose à propos des angelots lâcheurs, ce qui le fit sourire malgré lui.

« Tu sais Dean… Depuis que vous êtes ensemble, je le trouve encore plus protecteur. Et bien plus vulgaire.

\- Au lieu de raconter des conneries, trouve-moi de la glace. Mon genou me fait un mal de chien. »

Le cadet des Winchester soupira pour la forme et se dirigea vers le compartiment congélation du réfrigérateur de la chambre. Et alors qu'il récupérait des glaçons pour les mettre dans un torchon propre, il se rappela qu'un beau-frère angélique en colère n'était une bonne nouvelle ni pour lui, ni pour son frère… Mais il était rassuré au moins sur un point. Il savait que Dean saurait le calmer.

Ces deux-là aimaient vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup trop les réconciliations pour sa santé mentale…

* * *

 **Je sais pas pourquoi, j'aimais bien l'idée d'un Castiel qui les engueulerait pour cause de non prudence :)**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	19. Haters gonna hate

**Hello les gens ! Et voilà, un nouveau petit truc ! (Je crois que j'ai un peu beaucoup déconné avec xD)**

 ** _Mysty_ , merci pour ta review !**

 **Titre: "Haters gonna hate"**

 **Disclaimer: La série ne m'appartient pas, et la chanson non plus ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **HATERS GONNA HATE**

Castiel souriait, les yeux fixés sur la route qui défilait, tenant le volant d'une main habile et précise. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sam qui lui offrait un sourire de connivence, une lueur de sincère fierté au fond de ses prunelles vertes. Le cadet des Winchester se réinstalla confortablement sur la banquette de cuir, appréciant le bruit du moteur.

« Tu te débrouilles comme un chef. » finit-il par dire

L'ex-ange éclata de rire, ce qui fit d'autant plus sourire son ami.

« Ne parle pas trop vite. Je vais peut-être me prendre un arbre sur la fin. » plaisanta-t-il

Sam secoua la tête, amusé.

« Je ne crois pas. Franchement, tu maîtrises Bébé à la perfection. Ecoute la ! Entre tes mains, elle ronronne ! »

Castiel caressa distraitement le volant de sa main libre.

« Je ne crois pas que Dean apprécierait de savoir que sa voiture lui est infidèle. » remarqua-t-il

Sam haussa les épaules.

« Malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour l'Impala, avoua-t-il, Dean en fait beaucoup trop avec elle. Regarde, il refusait avec des hurlements de diva outragée que tu la conduises, alors qu'on sait parfaitement que tu conduis aussi bien que nous. »

Le brun rosit, gêné face au compliment, et ignora le bruit métallique qui résonna dans son dos.

« Tu n'auras absolument aucun mal à nous ramener à Lebanon, sans un accrochage. » conclut Sam

Son ami sourit à nouveau et se reconcentra sur la route, laissant un silence confortable s'installer à nouveau.

« Il n'empêche… reprit-il finalement, une incertitude évidente dans son intonation, Tu ne crois pas que Dean va…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Dans un quart d'heure, il aura compris la leçon.

\- Oui, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que…

\- Cass. Je sais que tu n'étais pas d'accord. Mais crois-moi, il a vécu bien pire que ça. »

Le cadet des Winchester se passa une main dans les cheveux, ses traits marqués par la réflexion avant de s'illuminer. Il sortit son IPod de sa veste et le brancha sans aucun scrupule à la radio de l'Impala.

« Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Castiel qui l'observait du coin de l'œil

\- Je lui rends le voyage plus confortable. » plaisanta-t-il en lançant une chanson

' _Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

 _Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake shake_

 _I shake it off, shake it off_

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Castiel et Sam entendirent distinctement le martellement furieux qui venait du coffre de la voiture.

« _PUTAIN SAMMY !_ ragea la voix étouffée de Dean, _FAIS-MOI SORTIR DE LA ! ET QUAND JE SORTIRAI, JE PROMETS QUE JE TE FERAI CRÂMER LES CHEVEUX A L'HUILE SACREE, ET JE TE…_ »

Sam augmenta le son et explosa de rire, rapidement suivi par Castiel qui s'était pourtant furieusement mordu la lèvre pour résister le plus longtemps possible.

« _SONS OF A BITCH !_ »

* * *

 **Me demandez pas d'explication, je crois que je n'en ai pas :D**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	20. Jalousie

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien :) Alors voilà pour vous, un nouveau petit machin !**

 **Titre:"Jalousie"**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Disclaimer: A force... Nothing belongs to me :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **JALOUSIE**

Ils étaient assis dans un diner, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Dean s'empiffrait de frites (« On va avoir besoin de forces pour buter cette saloperie Sammy ! »), Sam mangeait sa salade en levant les yeux au ciel (« Tu vas surtout choper du diabète, abruti ! ») et Castiel avait jeté son dévolu sur du saumon grillé (« Le poisson, c'est bon. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! »). Les frères Winchester n'avaient pas fait une remarque de plus en voyant le bleu glacial les transpercer violemment, mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Depuis que Castiel était humain, il fallait avouer que ses préférences culinaires divergeaient totalement des leurs. Mais ils faisaient avec. Parce qu'humain ou non, Castiel restait Castiel. Et il ne fallait vraiment, _vraiment pas_ , l'ennuyer.

Lorsque la serveuse vint débarrasser leurs assiettes vides, Dean ne put s'empêcher de la fusiller des yeux alors qu'elle échangeait quelques mots avec Castiel. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il n'avait pas manqué les regards appuyés que lui lançait la jeune femme, pas plus que les compliments et les sous-entendus à peine voilés. Et cela lui donnait la furieuse envie de briser son verre entre ses doigts. Surtout quand Castiel lui donnait l'impression d'être réceptif. Et d'encourager ce flirt bien loin d'être discret. Il savait qu'il se faisait des idées. Que l'ex-ange ne devait probablement pas avoir conscience de ce qu'il se tramait. Mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher son sang de bouillir dans ses veines à cette vision.

Il ne retint pas un grognement lorsque la serveuse frôla intentionnellement la main de son ami. Et il hésita sincèrement à renverser la carafe d'eau sur la chevelure si soignée de son frère qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner en le dévisageant à chaque fois que la jeune femme apparaissait à leurs côtés.

« Ca va Dean ? Tu as l'air tendu. » lança Sam, malicieusement

L'interrogé planta son regard assassin dans le sien, se demandant si une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ne serait pas une punition plus cruelle finalement. Ou une nouvelle couleur peut-être. Il ne répondit rien cependant et massacra sa part de tarte quand il remarqua que Castiel lançait fréquemment des coups d'œil curieux à la serveuse derrière le bar. Et quand celle-ci revint pour leur apporter l'addition, proposant sans aucune subtilité à Castiel de se revoir à la fin de son service, il ne tint plus.

Il balança rageusement sa cuillère sur la table pour se saisir du col de Castiel et, sous le regard médusé de la jeune femme, il l'embrassa sans cérémonie. Il sentit la surprise de l'ex-ange contre lui, mais celui-ci se reprit bien vite puisqu'il répondit avec enthousiasme au baiser. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'aîné des Winchester alors qu'il sentait les mains de son ange s'agripper à ses épaules, s'abandonnant à l'urgence évidente qu'il sentait chez le chasseur.

 _Chasse gardée pétasse,_ pensa Dean alors qu'il se séparait du brun, lançant un regard entendu à la jeune femme qui les fixait toujours, abasourdie. Celle-ci finit par se détourner et revenir au bar, toujours sous le choc manifestement.

« Sérieux Dean ? » interrogea Sam, un sourcil haussé

Le concerné accorda toute son attention à son frère alors qu'il entremêlait ses doigts à ceux de Castiel.

« Bah quoi ? interrogea-t-il, Fallait bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Et qu'il était déjà pris. »

Le cadet des Winchester leva les yeux au ciel alors que le compagnon de son frère l'observait avec un petit sourire.

« La jalousie te va bien Dean, remarqua-t-il, amusé

\- Ta gueule Cass. » rétorqua le chasseur avant de l'embrasser à nouveau

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Et je le répète, si vous avez des idées, je suis aussi preneuse :)**

 **Bisous à tous !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	21. Cauchemar

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que la journée se passe bien pour vous :) Et voilà pour vous un nouveau petit truc. Un peu différent des autres je le reconnais.**

 **Titre: "Cauchemar"**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien :)**

 ** _Mysty_ , contente que ces petits textes te plaisent toujours :D**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **CAUCHEMAR**

Il la ressentait encore. La brûlure. Celle qui lui donnait la tortueuse impression de scinder son être. Il voulait s'y soustraire, se défaire de cette douleur qui lui rappelait sa perte. Cette douleur qui avait brisé une partie de lui. Ne laissant qu'un trou béant. Une moitié d'âme. Un être à moitié construit. Déséquilibré. Il se débattait, mais son combat était vain. Il était perdu. Il s'était perdu. Et la souffrance ne le quittait pas. Elle ne le quitterait probablement jamais. Il sentit les ténèbres rampantes s'insinuer en lui, éteignant sa lumière, le plongeant encore et encore dans la tourmente. Ses forces s'amenuisaient, il voulait continuer à se battre pour conserver sa clarté. Mais elle lui échappait. Comme à chaque fois. Il avait beau s'agiter, se concentrer, supplier qu'on l'aide, rien ne venait. Il sombrait dans l'obscurité, son corps s'éparpillant sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, plongé dans la peur et le désespoir, seuls sentiments qui prévalaient désormais. La souffrance lui déchira le ventre. Il hurla.

« Cass ! Cass ?! »

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade et le corps tremblant. Il regarda autour de lui, incapable de voir, incapable de comprendre, toujours perdu entre réel et illusion. La violence du feu dans sa poitrine ne le quittait pas. Il se consumait toujours, en proie à des flammes acides qui rongeaient chaque fibre de son corps. La panique revint avec force.

« Cass ?! Bordel Cass ?! »

Il se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir alors qu'il sentait qu'on lui saisissait les épaules. Par pitié. Qu'on cesse de le torturer !

« Cass ! Regarde-moi ! REGARDE-MOI ! »

Le hurlement affolé attira toute son attention et il discerna un regard vert qui ne le lâchait pas. Un regard empli d'inquiétude et de compassion. Il fronça les sourcils et, cessant de se débattre, il se concentra sur ces iris, ses épaules toujours parcourues de tremblements. Il laissa la couleur calmer ses angoisses, son cœur ralentissant dans sa poitrine, se fiant à ses sens qui semblaient reprendre vie peu à peu.

« Sam ? » souffla-t-il après un long moment

L'interpellé hocha la tête doucement, ses prunelles toujours plantées dans les siennes. Castiel s'autorisa un soupir soulagé avant de se recroqueviller, ses bras entourant ses jambes repliées contre son torse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure… ? » finit-il par demander d'une voix cassée

Le chasseur s'assit prudemment sur le bord de lit.

« Toilettes, dit-il simplement, Et en passant devant ta chambre, je t'ai entendu gémir… Comme si tu avais mal… Alors j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'assurer que tu allais bien… »

Castiel resserra sa prise, enfouissant son visage contre ses genoux.

« Ca va… murmura-t-il, sans conviction

\- Cass… C'est pas la peine de mentir tu sais ? »

Le chasseur passa une main sur son visage, hésitant, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Encore un cauchemar n'est-ce pas ? A propos de la perte de ta grâce ? »

En voyant la crispation de son ami, il sut qu'il avait visé juste.

« Tu veux en parler ? » tenta-t-il, sachant pertinemment quelle serait la réponse

L'ancien ange secoua la tête, ne répondant rien.

« Ca te ferait du bien, tu le sais quand même ? reprit Sam

\- Je… Je sais… souffla Castiel, Mais je… Je ne suis pas encore prêt à ça… » avoua-t-il, de manière quasi inaudible

Sam le regarda avec une tendresse mêlée de tristesse non dissimulée.

« Tu l'avais déjà perdue, et cela ne t'avait pas autant affecté pourtant ? osa-t-il finalement, quasiment certain que cette question flirtait avec les limites de ce que pouvait tolérer son ami pour le moment

\- Je… »

L'ancien ange se recroquevilla encore plus, hésitant entre se confier et se murer dans son mutisme si bienfaiteur à cet instant…

« Cette fois-là fois Sam… On me l'avait arrachée, finit-il par avouer d'une voix tremblante, incapable de regarder le chasseur, J'avais toujours l'espoir de la retrouver, de la récupérer. Mais là… Elle s'est simplement consumée. Eteinte. Ma grâce est morte… Plus jamais… Plus jamais je ne serai un ange… »

Il contrôla au mieux les tremblements qui avaient violemment repris leurs droits sur son corps. Son corps humain. Dénué de toute lumière céleste…

« Cass… »

Indécis sur le comportement à adopter, Sam choisit finalement d'offrir à son ami une étreinte maladroite, mais pas moins sincère. Toute la peine de cet être l'envahit alors, transperçant son cœur, et il resserra sa prise, se foutant totalement que l'ancien ange ne la lui rende pas. Il voulait juste lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour lui. Qu'il le serait toujours.

« Je suis là Cass. Tu peux compter sur moi. Tu peux compter sur nous. »

Il sentit Castiel se détendre légèrement au creux de ses bras.

« N'oublie pas… On est une famille… »

* * *

 **J'aimais bien l'idée de parler un peu plus de la relation fraternelle Sam/Castiel, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus de découvrir que les yeux verts n'étaient pas ceux de Dean ;)**

 **Bisous à tous et à la prochaine !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	22. Easter

**Coucou les gens ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour l'absence de Petit Truc la semaine dernière, mais j'ai été prise par une envolée d'inspiration pour ma nouvelle fic "Le Lac des Cygnes" :) (Et si vous êtes curieux et que le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil !)**

 **Pour ce Petit Truc aujourd'hui, je le reconnais, Pâques m'a un peu inspirée ;)**

 **Titre: "Easter"**

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi. Encore une fois.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **EASTER**

« Bon sang, Sam, c'est quoi CA ? »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il prenait une nouvelle bouchée d'un œuf en chocolat tout en continuant ses recherches sur l'ordinateur.

« Ca ressemble à quoi Dean ? » rétorqua-t-il, blasé

L'interrogé fit une grimace alors qu'il se saisissait d'une poule en chocolat au lait qu'il observa avec méfiance.

« Des putains de chocolat, fit-il, excédé, en reposant violemment la poule sur la table où travaillait son frère, C'est quoi ce délire encore ?

\- C'est Pâques, répondit simplement celui-ci, indifférent à son aîné qui semblait s'énerver tout seul

\- Pâques ? Tu te fiches de moi ? On fête même pas Noël, alors Pâques ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? »

Sam soupira en s'enfonçant au fond de sa chaise.

« C'est Castiel qui voulait, admit-il finalement, hésitant désormais entre un chocolat praliné et un rocher aux noisettes

\- Cass ? répéta Dean, Sérieux ? Il cherche quoi ? A nous faire avoir une crise de foie ? En pleine chasse ? »

Il renifla dédaigneusement en observant encore une fois l'étalage de chocolats sur la table de leur chambre de motel sous le regard las de son frère.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » s'enquit une voix bien trop connue

Les Winchester se tournèrent pour voir rentrer un Castiel qui était parti chercher leur dîner. Celui-ci sourit largement en constatant que Dean était revenu après avoir fini sa tournée d'interrogatoires, mais sembla déchanter en le voyant… Agacé.

« Dean ? Tout va bien ? redemanda-t-il

\- Cass. C'est quoi tout ça ? » répondit Dean en désignant tous les animaux en chocolat

L'interpellé pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils.

« Cela me semble évident, ce sont des chocolats. Je sais que les humains ont coutume d'en manger à Pâques. Et je trouvais que c'était une très bonne occasion de goûter. »

Sur ces mots, il déposa les diverses victuailles qu'il avait achetées, en profitant pour dévoiler trois nouveaux paquets de friandises chocolatées.

« T'en as trouvé d'autres qui te faisaient envie ? remarqua Sam en ouvrant l'un des paquets, des aiguillettes chocolat/orange

\- Oui, confirma le brun en s'intéressant à un assortiment de fritures, Le chocolat est vraiment délicieux. Je ne comprends pas que vous n'en mangiez pas plus souvent.

\- Les tartes, c'est meilleur. » argumenta Dean, se sentant étrangement ignoré

Il reçut un double regard désabusé et il déglutit difficilement. Les bitch-faces de son frère, il connaissait, mais les bitch-faces de Castiel humain, il avait plus de mal à s'y faire.

« Tu peux arrêter de te plaindre ? enchaîna Sam en sortant les salades, sandwichs et boissons qu'avait achetés l'ex-ange, Je sais que, toi aussi, tu aimes ça. Alors pose ton cul sur cette chaise, viens manger et profite. »

Mais Dean secoua la tête, étrangement obsédé par l'idée de rejeter le chocolat. Son frère grogna indistinctement alors que Castiel l'observait fixement.

« Dean… commença-t-il

\- Non Cass. J'ai pas envie de goûter tous vos trucs. Faites une indigestion si ça vous chante, mais moi, je refuse d'y toucher. Alors débarrassez moi la table de ces conneries avant que je…Mpfff ? »

Fatigué par ses élucubrations, Castiel s'était levé et avait enfourné d'autorité un petit lapin au chocolat noir dans la bouche du chasseur récalcitrant. Celui-ci loucha, surpris de sentir le cacao fondre sur sa langue, avant de planter son regard dans celui brillant d'amusement et de fierté du brun. Le fils de pute.

Il avala en roulant des yeux, bien décidé à manifester son mécontentement le plus longtemps possible.

« T'es con Cass, tu le sais ? finit-il par dire, ignorant le goût plus qu'agréable qui persistait sur ses papilles

\- Et toi, bien trop borné, contra Castiel en embrassant rapidement le chasseur qui leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, Maintenant, assieds-toi. Et mange. »

Dean maugréa pour la forme avant de s'installer aux côtés de Castiel qui préparait sa propre salade, Sam étant déjà en train de manger la sienne. Il récupéra son sandwich et laissa ses yeux s'égarer sur la masse de chocolats avant de se saisir d'un œuf au hasard, n'ignorant pas les sourires victorieux de son petit-ami et de son frère. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

Mais bon, c'est vrai que ces chocolats n'étaient pas mauvais…

* * *

 **Allez, encore une fois, joyeuses Pâques à tous ! Avec un peu de retard :)**

 **A la prochaine pour un autre Petit Truc et au 30 avril pour le Lac des Cygnes.**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	23. Scène de ménage

**Hello tout le monde ! Voilà pour vous, un nouveau petit truc :)**

 **Titre: "Scène de ménage"**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **SCENE DE MENAGE**

« Je suis certain que cette machine est possédée !

\- Cass… soupira Sam, clairement amusé

\- Ne me dis pas « Cass » comme ça Sam. Cette… Chose m'en veut personnellement. J'en suis convaincu. »

Le chasseur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, retenant très difficilement un éclat de rire.

« Et si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il t'est _encore_ arrivé ? » finit-il par demander

Son ami le fusilla du regard en brandissant devant lui une chemise qui avait dû être blanche à un moment donné, mais qui présentait aujourd'hui un savant dégradé de rouge mêlé de tâches bleues. Et qui avait sensiblement rétréci.

« Elle m'a encore ruiné une chemise, s'insurgea à nouveau Castiel

\- Ou alors, proposa Sam, Tu n'as pas fait attention aux couleurs et tu as mis le mauvais programme. Comme d'habitude, se moqua-t-il encore

\- Dis tout de suite que je suis un imbécile. Après toute les fois où tu m'as expliqué le fonctionnement de cette machine, tu crois que je ferais encore les mêmes erreurs ? »

L'interrogé haussa un sourcil entendu, ce qui agaça encore plus le brun qui lui jeta sa chemise au visage.

« Va te faire voir. En tous cas, ne compte plus sur moi pour faire une seule lessive ! lâcha-t-il, clairement vexé, alors qu'il se décidait à sortir de la buanderie

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

L'arrivée de Dean l'interrompit dans son mouvement et il décida de ne rien dire, toujours blessé dans son ego, ignorant Sam qui ricanait dans son dos.

« Cass a encore eu quelques soucis avec la machine à laver, fit remarquer celui-ci, dévoilant la chemise comme preuve

\- Problème de programme ? » souleva Dean à son tour, une lueur étrangement moqueuse au fond des yeux verts

Sam acquiesça alors que Castiel fronçait les sourcils, fixant toute son attention sur l'aîné des Winchester qui ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Sa voix était clairement trop amusée et une inhabituelle note de fierté brillait au fond de ses prunelles… L'ex-ange écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit.

« Assbutt… » souffla-t-il avant de bousculer le chasseur sans aucune délicatesse et de sortir en trombe de la salle sous les yeux surpris de Sam

Dean éclata alors de rire, ne faisant qu'accroître l'étonnement de son frère.

« Dean ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Sam attendit que son aîné se calme avant d'obtenir une réponse.

« C'est moi qui ai changé le programme. » avoua Dean entre deux éclats de rire

Son frère fronça les sourcils et passa son regard de la chemise entre ses mains, à son frère qui riait toujours à s'en faire mal au ventre pour finir par se poser sur la porte que Castiel avait franchie.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? réussit-il à dire en fin de compte

\- Parce que c'est juste énorme de le voir s'emporter contre la machine ! Ne me dis pas que tu trouves pas ça drôle ! »

Sam laissa un petit sourire de connivence apparaître sur ses lèvres. Certes, il trouvait amusant cette façon qu'avait Castiel de maudire la lessive et de l'insulter de tous les noms à chaque fois qu'elle faisait des siennes, mais il ne pouvait occulter le fait qu'il avait vraiment eu l'air froissé en sortant de la pièce…

« Ok. C'est vrai que c'est marrant. Mais t'as conscience qu'il doit être sacrément en pétard contre toi maintenant ? »

Dean haussa les épaules.

« Sammy, c'est qu'une petite blague. Il peut quand même pas m'en vouloir réellement pour ça.

\- Une petite blague que tu as quand même faite à de nombreuses reprises, je me trompe ?

\- Coupable. » reconnut joyeusement Dean

Sam soupira et posa la chemise désormais foutue sur la table de la buanderie avant qu'une lueur machiavélique ne vienne illuminer ses prunelles.

« Mais je suis quand même persuadé qu'il va te faire payer ça, fit-il remarquer

\- Pour une blague ? répéta Dean, consterné, Franchement Sam, Cass est…

\- La pire tête de mule que l'on connaisse. Avec une sacrée fierté. Fierté que tu viens de blesser. Je ne crois pas qu'il prendra de pincettes avec toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait me faire de si grave pour se venger ? »

Sam le fixa intensément et Dean dut admettre que les prémices de l'inquiétude apparurent au fond de son ventre.

« Si j'étais lui ? continua le cadet des Winchester, Je m'attaquerai à ce que tu aimes, à ce qui te fait particulièrement plaisir. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche mais Sam enchaîna.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais il ne s'attaquera jamais à Bébé. Il n'est pas bête. Il sait que tu serais fou de rage s'il le faisait. Non, moi, à sa place, je m'arrangerais certainement pour te _frustrer_ au plus haut point… »

Médusé, l'aîné des Winchester laissa les paroles de son frère faire leur chemin dans sa tête. Le frustrer ? Non. Castiel n'oserait pas faire ça. Si ?

« Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait… commença-t-il

\- Décréter l'abstinence ? conclut Sam, Il en serait bien capable. Et tu sais autant que moi qu'il a bien plus de patience que toi. S'il fait ça, je pense que tu vas souffrir… »

Etouffant un juron, Dean se précipita hors de la pièce sous l'œil attentif de son cadet.

« Cass ? hurla-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans le bunker, Je suis désolé pour ça. Je sais que c'était pas drôle et… »

Sa voix fut étouffée par la distance et Sam ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Les prochains jours allaient être amusants.

* * *

 **Parce qu'ils ne pourront jamais s'empêcher de se "taquiner" mutuellement :)**

 **A la prochaine pour un autre petit truc, à dimanche pour Le Lac des Cygnes!**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	24. Réconciliation sur l'oreiller ?

**Bonsoir tout le monde :) Alors en ce moment, c'est une période assez compliquée, donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de faire des mises à jour un peu plus aléatoires ! Sans transition, nouveau petit truc.**

 **Titre: "Réconciliation sur l'oreiller ?"**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Disclaimer: Rien à moi :)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **RECONCILIATION SUR L'OREILLER ?**

Castiel était un sadique. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire. Certes, Dean reconnaissait qu'il avait peut-être abusé en s'amusant ainsi à ses dépens avec la machine à laver, mais quand même ! Son petit ami avait passé les deux semaines suivantes à l'allumer comme c'était pas permis tout en lui refusant le moindre contact… Approfondi. Et il devait l'avouer, il était frustré. Il avait tenté à de multiples reprises de faire craquer Castiel à son tour, mais l'ex-ange était resté de marbre, parfaitement insensible, ce qui l'avait encore plus agacé. Mais il était certain qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir éternellement non plus comme ça ! Et il en avait eu la confirmation quand, finalement, après un nouvel échange chargé de tension et de désir inassouvi, Castiel les avait enfermés d'autorité dans leur chambre.

Et Dean devait avouer qu'il appréciait particulièrement être malmené par un ex-ange en manque… Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit les lèvres de Castiel frôler son torse dénudé. Ses mains étaient attachées aux barreaux du lit avec une des éternelles cravates de son petit ami qui s'appliquait à embraser chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il était complètement à sa merci. Il ne pouvait que subir les assauts brûlants du brun qui caressait son corps nu avec lenteur, attisant l'incendie au creux de son ventre. Il en voulait plus. Tellement plus. Mais Castiel s'obstinait à le lui refuser, s'amusant de la fébrilité et de l'impatience évidente qu'il faisait naître en lui. Ce foutu emplumé le torturait. Et Dean devait avouer qu'il adorait ça…

« Cass… »

Sa voix était cassée à force de supplier et il retint un gémissement quand il sentit les mains de son petit s'aventurer près de ses cuisses, frôlant cette partie de son anatomie qui se désespérait devant le manque flagrant d'attention qui lui était accordé.

« Cass... haleta Dean, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite tant la tension devenait insoutenable

\- Oui Dean ? souffla le concerné en embrassant tendrement l'intérieur de sa cuisse

\- Fais quelque chose… J'en peux plus… »

Castiel se redressa doucement et vint mordiller les lèvres du chasseur, s'amusant de son nouveau gémissement insatisfait.

« Vraiment ? interrogea-t-il, joueur, suivant de sa langue les palpitations des veines de son cou

\- Vraiment ! confirma Dean, le souffle saccadé, Je t'en prie ! »

L'ex-ange sourit tendrement avant d'entraîner son petit ami dans un baiser langoureux, augmentant encore plus le désir de celui-ci si c'était possible. Il finit par détacher leurs lèvres, arrachant un nouveau grognement mécontent à Dean qui semblait véritablement à deux doigts de craquer. Ses muscles tendus à l'extrême, sa respiration hachée, ses joues rougies… Oui, il était évident qu'il n'était pas loin du point de rupture.

Castiel lui murmura alors quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Tout ce que tu voudras Dean… A partir de demain. »

Il se redressa, appréciant le regard plus que confus que jeta son petit ami sur lui.

« Que… Quoi ? » réussit-t-il à articuler

L'interrogé quitta le lit et entreprit de rassembler les affaires que Dean s'était appliqué à éparpiller au milieu de la chambre.

« Je crois que tu as été assez puni, compléta-t-il en commençant à se rhabiller, Et je suis certain que tu as compris la leçon. »

Dean l'observa, toujours aussi hébété, alors que l'information semblait se frayer un chemin dans son esprit embrumé.

« Cass… le prévint-il en fin de compte, Tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser dans cet état ! »

L'interpellé finit de boutonner sa chemise et jeta un regard plus qu'appréciateur sur le corps nu et alangui qui ne réclamait que lui, et Dean se maudit de réagir, se maudit d'être encore plus excité alors qu'il devrait être furieux.

« Je ne crois pas que tu puisses rien faire pour m'en empêcher, commenta sobrement Castiel en se mordant la lèvre en voyant le désir assombrir les iris vertes, Et il faut bien que tu réalises que te foutre de ma gueule n'est clairement pas une bonne idée. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il lui décocha un clin d'œil aguicheur avant de sortir tranquillement de la chambre.

« CASTIEL ! REVIENS T'OCCUPER DE MOI, TU M'ENTENDS ESPECE D'ENFOIRE ?! »

En ne recevant aucune réponse, il commença à s'agiter, tirant sur ses liens qui l'entravaient, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était parfaitement bien attaché. Bon sang, Castiel était démoniaque… Sexy et irrésistible en prime, ce qui le rendait encore plus dangereux. Il souffla un bon coup, essayant de calmer son désir exacerbé par son foutu petit ami bien trop allumeur pour son propre bien. Et puis il réalisa. Tout ce qu'il voulait à partir de demain ? Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il secouait la tête.

Et bien, à partir de demain, ils seraient deux à jouer…

* * *

 **Morale de l'histoire: Evitez de vous moquer d'un ange ;)**

 **A dimanche pour Le Lac de Cygnes, à la prochaine sinon !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	25. La chandelle

**Hello** **hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien :) J'arrive pas à croire que ça fait trois semaines que je n'ai pas mis à jour ces petits trucs O.O Le temps file quand on bosse...**

 **Bref, en voilà un nouveau :P**

 **Titre: "La chandelle"**

 **Disclaimer: En trois semaines, je n'ai pas réussi à acheter les droits, donc je ne possède toujours rien.**

 **Et** ** _Mysty_ , heureuse que tu aies aimé un Castiel diabolique dans le dernier petit truc ;)**

 **Allez place à la lecture.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **LA CHANDELLE**

Sam s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un d'extrêmement patient. Il y avait peu de choses qui arrivaient à venir à bout de son stoïcisme légendaire, mais là… Il ne savait pas encore s'il allait les tuer, frapper leurs deux têtes l'une contre l'autre pour extérioriser, ou bien les enfermer dans leur chambre pour que, _eux_ , extériorisent enfin.

Quand Dean et Castiel n'étaient pas encore en couple, leur jeu du chat et de la souris était mignon à voir. Peut-être un peu pénible à la longue quand les deux semblaient rester hermétiques à ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Mais désormais, ils étaient ensemble, et leur nouveau jeu du chat et de la souris lui donnait envie de se laver les yeux à l'eau de javel. Ou de se frapper le front contre le mur, encore et encore.

Parce que même s'il était heureux que ces deux abrutis aient enfin sauté le pas, il était, en revanche, bien moins emballé à l'idée d'être le témoin de leur « proximité physique ». Et comme, dernièrement, ils semblaient s'affronter pour savoir qui ferait craquer l'autre en premier, il devait avouer qu'il avait peur de mettre un pied en dehors de sa chambre. Les voir se bouffer des yeux, les petits gestes discrets, ok, aucun problème. Mais depuis cette affaire de la machine à laver, il avait droit à des allusions graveleuses, des gestes bien plus appuyés, et des scènes au détour d'un couloir qu'il préférait oublier… Bref, ils n'en pouvaient plus de les voir s'allumer à chaque foutu moment de la journée, et les images mentales qui s'imprimaient dans son esprit le torturaient lentement, mais sûrement. A croire que les deux se croyaient seuls au monde, et qu'ils avaient oublié que Sam était témoin !

Il tiqua en entendant des bruits suspects dans le couloir et, inquiet malgré tout pour ces deux imbéciles, il quitta son lit et son ordinateur pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'il se passait. Il entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la referma aussi sec avant de passer une main dépitée dans ses cheveux. Bon, au moins, vu l'empressement et l'urgence qu'il avait pu apercevoir, il était certain que, cette fois, les deux avaient craqué. Il soupira de soulagement en se disant qu'au moins, ils n'auraient pas besoin de son aide. Mais son répit fut de courte durée quand il entendit un gémissement significatif et le bruit suspect d'un corps qu'on plaquait contre un mur, suivi d'un grognement appréciatif.

C'est pas vrai… Ils n'allaient quand même pas le faire dans le couloir ?!

Quand les gémissements se firent plus bruyants, il sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Il se précipita pour récupérer son casque qu'il mit sans hésiter sur ses oreilles. Il brancha son IPod et mit le son à fond, essayant de faire abstraction de ce qu'il se passait à même pas cinq mètres de lui.

Finalement, il allait peut-être les tuer quand même…

* * *

 **La boucle est bouclée xD**

 **A la prochaine pour un autre petit truc, au 11 juin pour ceux qui suivent le Lac des Cygnes !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	26. The Two Towers

**Bonsoir à tous ! Et oui, un nouveau petit truc :) Et un lundi en plus ! Que voulez-vous, j'ai eu de l'inspiration, et comme j'ai pas mis à jour depuis... presque 3 semaines (encore) bah voilà, je vous le livre.**

 **Titre: "The Two Towers"**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien du tout.**

 ** _Mysty_ , je crois que les boules Quies seront un minimum pour notre Sam adoré ;)**

 **Allez, enjoy !**

* * *

 **THE TWO TOWERS**

Dean ne lâcha pas Castiel du regard alors que les mots qu'il allait prononcer lui fissuraient le cœur.

« Je suis mortel. Tu es un ange… »

Il sentit ses battements cardiaques s'emballer alors que les yeux bleus ancrés aux siens reflétaient un douloureux mélange de peine et d'espoir à demi balayé.

« C'était un rêve Cass. Rien de plus. »

Sa voix manqua se briser sur ces paroles et il eut du mal à ne pas se détourner de ce visage. Un visage lisse, quasi inexpressif, mais trahi par ce bleu céleste plongé dans la tourmente. Il déglutit et sortit l'objet de la poche de son blouson avant de le tendre à Castiel.

« Cette cassette est à toi… » souffla-t-il, étouffant au mieux les tremblements de sa voix

L'ange observa ladite cassette, relisant rapidement l'inscription. Celle qu'il avait écrite lui-même. _Cass Top 13 Traxx._ Il l'avait faite pour lui. Et rien que pour lui. Il se saisit doucement de la main du chasseur qui tenait l'objet et la referma sur cette cassette qui signifiait tant pour tous les deux.

« C'était un cadeau, murmura-t-il à son tour, contrôlant difficilement les violentes émotions qui menaçaient de submerger sa grâce, Garde-la. »

Ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre, emprisonnés dans un silence lourd de non-dit, de regrets et de promesses tacites…

Un soupir clairement amusé à leurs côtés interrompit brutalement leur échange et ils tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement vers le responsable. Sam les regardait par-dessus son ordinateur, un sourire en coin, un sourcil haussé et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Sérieux les gars ? Arwen et Aragorn ? C'est officiel, je crois que vous avez trop regardé Le Seigneur des Anneaux. »

* * *

 **Alors pour la petite histoire, j'ai revu le Seigneur des Anneaux ce week-end et la scène dans "The Two Towers" avec Aragorn qui veut rendre son collier à Arwen, et elle qui lui répond "It was a gift. Keep it."... Bah, comment dire que je n'ai pu que penser à notre épisode 12x19. Si avec ça, les scénaristes sont clairement pas en train de jouer avec le Destiel, je sais pas ce qu'ils font.**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère que ce truc vous a plu, à la prochaine pour un autre petit truc, et à dimanche pour Le Lac des Cygnes !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	27. Here comes the sun

**Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ! (Moi je viens de commencer mon stage donc un peu fatiguée xD). Anyway, un nouveau petit truc. Absolument pas inspiré de faits réels :P**

 **Titre: "Here comes the sun"**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Disclaimer: Rien à moi.**

 ** _Mysty_ , contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu :D**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **HERE COMES THE SUN**

« Ca fait maaaaaaaaal.

\- Bon sang Cass, t'as fini de chouiner ?!

\- Mais j'ai mal Dean ! »

Dean soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et approcha prudemment sa main du dos dénudé de Castiel. Celui-ci retint un nouveau gémissement de douleur alors que tout son corps frissonnait.

« Comment on fait pour que cela s'arrête ? » se lamenta le brun alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur le sol de la salle de bain

Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa grâce, son corps avait parfois des réactions qui lui étaient totalement inconnues. Et celle-ci était loin d'être agréable.

« Déjà, je vais te mettre de la Biafine pour apaiser la douleur, s'impatienta le chasseur, Ensuite tu éviteras de t'exposer au soleil. Et la prochaine fois que je te dis de mettre de la crème solaire, TU LE FAIS. »

Castiel bougonna alors que Dean étalait la crème sur ses épaules et son dos rougis qui irradiaient de chaleur. Il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'une brève et intense sensation de brûlure lui vrilla la peau, bien vite remplacée par un soupir de soulagement quand il jura que le froid du produit pénétrait ses cellules, apaisant quelque peu sa souffrance.

« Ca va mieux ? » s'enquit Dean en refermant le tube de Biafine, ne lâchant pas du regard les immenses coups de soleil qui dévoraient complètement le dos de l'ex-ange

Celui-ci hocha timidement la tête et il reçut un doux baiser dans la nuque alors que deux bras venaient enlacer prudemment sa taille et que le corps de Dean venait se coller derrière lui.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ? demanda celui-ci, partagé entre exaspération et désir de s'occuper de son petit-ami souffrant le martyr

\- Parce que je ne pensais pas que le soleil pouvait entraîner ce genre de désagréments… marmonna Castiel

\- Au moins, désormais, tu sais ce que tu risques à t'exposer sans protection. »

L'ex-ange soupira de dépit alors que Dean étouffait un éclat de rire dans son cou, resserrant sans y prendre garde sa prise sur le corps du brun qui lâcha un gémissement de souffrance sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Cass ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Dean

L'interpellé desserra légèrement la prise du chasseur avant de tourner la tête pour croiser son regard, un sourire d'excuse au coin des lèvres.

« Ca fait mal quand tu serres trop fort… » avoua-t-il, penaud

Dean l'embrassa sur la joue en souriant.

« T'es un vrai bébé en fait. »

Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Mon bébé en trench-coat… » lui souffla-t-il malicieusement

Castiel rit doucement et, posant sa tête contre la tempe de Dean, il ferma les yeux, apaisé, oubliant pour quelques instants ses douloureux coup de soleil.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que cette petite scène vous a plu ! A la prochaine pour un autre petit truc, peut-être à dimanche pour Le Lac des Cygnes :) (Sinon, au 9 juillet, promis !)**

 **Bisous à tous.**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	28. 4th of July

**Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien. Voilà un nouveau petit truc pour vous, inspiré par l'approche du 14 juillet, notre chère fête nationale :)**

 **Titre: "4th of July"**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural n'est pas à moi, hélas.**

 ** _Mysty_ , merci pour ta dernière review ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

 **4TH OF JULY**

Tous trois étaient assis sur le capot de l'Impala, le nez en l'air, appréciant les éclairs de couleurs qui déchiraient le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Un vent frais balayait les environs et ils s'étaient approchés les uns des autres sans vraiment en avoir conscience pour partager leur chaleur.

« C'est vraiment magnifique… » souffla Castiel, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité constellée d'étoiles au-dessus de sa tête

Dean et Sam tournèrent la tête vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu n'as jamais vu de feu d'artifice Cass ? » demanda l'aîné des Winchester en buvant une gorgée de la bière qu'il tenait à la main

L'interrogé secoua la tête, des milliers de paillettes colorées dansant au fond de ses iris.

« Les anges ne s'intéressent pas aux feux d'artifice. Ils devraient… » murmura-t-il, sa voix aussi fragile que du cristal

Sam se pencha en avant pour mieux regarder son ami.

« Cass… Tu es sûr que cela ne te manque pas ? »

Il le vit boire une gorgée de sa propre bière avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

« Non. Enfin, si, mais… »

Castiel soupira, passant une main incertaine dans ses boucles brunes avant de laisser un sourire orner son visage en sentant le bras de Dean entourer ses épaules.

« J'ai toujours ce… Pincement au cœur quand je pense à mes frères, à mes sœurs, au Paradis. Mais c'était une séparation inévitable. Inévitable et nécessaire. »

Dean essaya de discerner ses yeux, mais en cet instant, les prunelles de Castiel, dissimulées par les ombres nocturnes, restaient insaisissables.

« Je suis devenu trop différent d'eux. Mes attentes et mes aspirations sont désormais trop loin des leurs. Alors, oui, ma famille céleste me manquera toujours, il ne peut en être autrement. Mais ma famille humaine est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Sam eut un sourire lumineux masqué par la pénombre et Dean ne put empêcher son cœur de cogner au fond de sa poitrine. Il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant d'attirer Castiel contre lui, celui-ci venant nicher sa tête au creux de son épaule, ses cheveux bruns offerts à la tendresse hésitante des mains du chasseur.

« Joyeux anniversaire l'Amérique, commença Sam, appréciant la douceur du moment

\- Célébrons notre indépendance. » enchaîna Dean, profitant lui aussi de la présence des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui

Castiel sourit en se redressant légèrement, la chaleur et l'affection des deux frères apaisant les tourments qui le glaçaient encore de temps en temps.

« Célébrons notre liberté. » conclut-il en trinquant avec eux

Ils se turent, heureux, le ciel continuant de crépiter.

 _Team Free Will_

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit machin :) A la prochaine pour un autre petit truc, à dimanche pour le Lac des Cygnes.**

 **Kiss & Fireworks !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	29. Procuration

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! Un nouveau petit truc, qui vous plaira j'espère :)**

 **Titre: "Procuration"**

 **Disclaimer: Rien à moi :)**

 ** _Mysty_ , merci encore pour tes reviews !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **PROCURATION**

« Cass ? Je peux te parler une minute ?

\- Oui, bien sûr Sam. »

L'ex-ange éloigna le livre qu'il lisait pour accorder toute son attention au cadet des Winchester qui venait de s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il

Sam passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux avant de planter son regard dans celui de son ami.

« Ecoute Cass… commença-t-il, Ca fait… Ca fait un moment qu'on se connaît, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh… Oui, fit Castiel, perplexe

\- Et avec tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble… Tu es devenu l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour nous. On… On est une famille.

\- Je… Je le crois oui. Mais pourquoi…

\- Cass, j'aimerais… »

Sam se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet dont il tenait absolument à lui parler. Ce sujet qui lui torturait l'esprit depuis bien trop longtemps et qui rongeait son cœur de la plus désagréable des façons.

« Cela t'effraiera sûrement, osa-t-il après un long moment, Mais je… Je peux pas continuer à garder ça pour moi. Ca… Ca fait trop mal.

\- Sam. Je ne suis pas sûr de… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement quand la main du chasseur vint recouvrir la sienne.

« Sam ?

\- Cass... On t'a répété à longueur de temps que toi, Dean et moi, on était une famille. Que tu étais comme un frère. Mais à dire vrai, je… Je n'arrive pas à te considérer comme mon frère. Je ne veux pas te considérer que comme mon _frère_. »

Castiel était perdu. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que lui disait Sam. Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le comprendre non plus alors qu'un étrange sentiment de panique commençait à gagner son cœur.

« Alors Cass… Accepterais-tu de…

\- Sam… s'affola l'ex-ange, Je…

\- …Sortir avec mon frère ? »

Un très long silence répondit au chasseur.

Castiel en resta bouche bée de longues minutes, croisant le regard mortellement sérieux de Sam. Pardon ?

« Sammy… ? »

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement vers Dean qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la bibliothèque, une bière à la main, le choc lisible sur chacun de ses traits.

« Tu… Tu viens de… ? articula-t-il avec difficulté

\- Demander très peu subtilement à Castiel d'être ton petit-ami ? »

Le cadet des Winchester passa son regard de Castiel, qui ne lâchait pas Dean des yeux, à son frère. Il sourit et se leva, relâchant la main de son ami qu'il avait tenue jusque-là.

« Exact, reconnut-il, Et j'en suis fier. »

Il s'approcha de son frère qui avait l'air aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson hors de l'eau et lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

« Parce que franchement, il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, reprit-il, Neuf ans de tension sexuelle… J'en pouvais plus.

\- Mais… Mais je… balbutia Dean

\- Alors, franchement, faites ce que vous voulez. Mettez les choses au clair, embrassez-vous, sautez-vous dessus s'il le faut – mais, dans ce cas, attendez que je ne sois plus là pour le faire – mais par pitié… Faites quelque chose. »

Il tapota une dernière fois l'épaule de son frère avant de disparaître, un sourire satisfait ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

Dean resta coi de longues minutes avant de finalement oser regarder Castiel qui avait désormais la tête baissée, les joues étrangement rougies. Et cette vision accéléra considérablement ses battements cardiaques.

Il soupira en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux avant de s'approcher et de prendre la place que son frère venait de quitter.

« Cass ? »

L'interpellé se tendit presque imperceptiblement, mais cela n'échappa pas à Dean qui posa sa main sur son épaule, l'encourageant tacitement à se tourner vers lui. Ce que l'ex-ange fit après avoir lâché un discret soupir.

« Dean ? murmura-t-il prudemment en plantant son regard dans celui de son ami

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis… Tu penses qu'on a besoin de mettre les choses au clair ? »

Castiel laissa ses prunelles se perdre dans les siennes un long moment, profitant de la chaleur si habituelle qui apparaissait dans ces moments-là, tentant de calmer son cœur qui se mettait à battre trop fort dans sa poitrine.

« Je… »

Il essaya de rassembler ses idées qui s'éparpillaient à mesure que Dean se rapprochait de lui.

« Non… souffla-t-il finalement, esquissant un léger sourire, On en n'a pas besoin. »

Dean sourit à son tour et, prenant son visage entre ses mains, il l'embrassa.

* * *

 **Voilà, un petit machin qui ne voulait pas quitter mon esprit xD A la prochaine pour un autre petit truc, à dimanche pour le Lac des Cygnes !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	30. Dr Sexy

**Bonsoir ! Un nouveau petit truc après une... Loooongue absence (pardon !) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)**

 **Titre: "Dr Sexy"**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède toujours rien !**

 ** _Mysty_ , merci encore pour ta fidélité !**

 **Allez, enjoy !**

* * *

 **DR SEXY**

Quelque chose résonna au fond de son crâne. Un martellement présent depuis quelques heures qui, désagréable au début, était désormais largement insupportable. Etouffant un grognement de douleur, Castiel enfouit son visage entre ses mains, ignorant encore les tremblements qui le tétanisaient.

« Cass ?! »

La voix inquiète de Dean lui écorcha les oreilles, mais il ne se sentait même plus la force de lui dire de se taire…

« Hey, Cass, tout va bien ?! »

Et l'inquiétude de Sam, encore plus proche de lui, lui arracha un gémissement qu'il trouva pathétique. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Cette souffrance pernicieuse… D'où provenait-elle ?!

« Je… J'ai mal… A la tête… » articula-t-il difficilement, espérant que l'étau de ses mains apaise la souffrance qui vrillait son crâne

Il voulut se plaindre quand elles furent délicatement écartées de son visage, mais il ravala ses reproches quand ses pupilles dilatées croisèrent le regard soucieux de Dean. Celui-ci, accroupi pour être à son niveau, posa sa paume contre son front, et la fraîcheur relative que cela lui procura lui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Cass… Tu es brûlant. Tu as de la fièvre et… Bon sang, tu trembles ?! »

Castiel ne répondit rien et se laissa tomber en avant. Sa tête vint naturellement se nicher dans le cou du chasseur et il osa enfin fermer les yeux, appréciant plus que de raison le réconfort que cela lui procura.

« J'ai… Froid… » confia-t-il dans un murmure

L'instant d'après, il sentit la chaleur de deux bras l'entourer et une main passer tendrement dans ses cheveux. Il esquissa un faible sourire en se laissant gagner par l'odeur de Dean.

« Autre chose ? souffla Sam qui s'était approché à son tour

\- Fatigue… réussit à articuler Castiel

\- Sam… Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de médocs. » remarqua gentiment Dean

Sans trop comprendre comment, l'ex-ange se retrouva debout, sa tête appuyée contre l'épaule de l'aîné des Winchester, un bras passé autour de sa taille soulageant de son poids ses jambes flageolantes. L'esprit embrumé, il se laissa plus porter qu'autre chose par Dean alors que celui-ci se remettait en mouvement, le guidant il ne savait trop où. Après quelques minutes, il eut vaguement conscience de basculer sur une surface moelleuse. Il ne rechigna pas quand il entendit le cliquetis de sa ceinture, mais gémit à nouveau quand il sentit le froid mordre ses cuisses débarrassées de son pantalon. Cependant, il se tut rapidement en sentant la douceur et la chaleur de ses draps le recouvrir entièrement. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur l'oreiller et se recroquevilla légèrement, victime des tremblements qui parcouraient encore son corps. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa et il eut de plus en plus de mal à s'empêcher de sombrer davantage dans sa torpeur bienfaisante.

« Cass… murmura la voix amusée de Dean alors qu'une main affectueuse jouait avec ses cheveux

\- J'ai ramené du Doliprane… souffla ensuite la voix de Sam

\- Merci, passe-moi le verre d'eau. Allez Cass… »

Il fronça les sourcils dans sa semi-conscience quand il réalisa qu'on le redressait sur son lit.

« Oui, je sais, fit gentiment remarquer Dean à ses côtés, Un dernier effort s'il te plaît. Ca fera passer ton mal de tête, et après tu pourras dormir comme un bébé. »

Il entrouvrit un œil et accepta le médicament que lui tendait Sam avant de boire l'eau que lui offrait Dean. Il eut à peine le temps de discerner leurs sourires satisfaits avant de fermer à nouveau ses paupières, sa tête venant reposer contre la poitrine de l'aîné des Winchester qui le rallongea doucement.

« Allez, repose toi… chuchota Dean contre son oreille, lui arrachant un léger sourire

\- Dean… »

Il ne reconnut pas sa voix tant elle était faible, mais il sentit parfaitement le matelas s'affaisser, signe évident que le chasseur s'était assis.

« Tu peux rester avec moi ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure suppliant

Il entendit le soupir faussement désapprobateur avant qu'un corps ne s'allonge près de lui et que deux bras l'attirent contre un torse chaud. Il se pelotonna encore plus, se laissant bercer par les battements de cœur qui résonnaient sous lui.

« Dors bien Cass… Et veille sur lui Dean. » fit Sam avant que la porte ne claque

La prise autour de lui se raffermit et il accepta enfin de se laisser gagner par le sommeil.

* * *

 **A la prochaine pour un autre petit truc !  
**

 **Par ailleurs, à titre d'information, je sais déjà quelle sera la prochaine histoire que je publierai. Ce sera un OS (enfin, je pense que ce le sera) un peu particulier, qui sera posté... Le moment voulu xD**

 **Voilà, bises à tous !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	31. Happy to bleed for the Winchesters

**Vous ne rêvez pas, un nouveau petit truc ! :D Pas tourné Halloween, navrée. Si vous souhaitez vous mettre dans l'ambiance, allez lire (ou relire) _Des bonbons ou un sort_! Et si vous voulez jeter un oeil à mes derniers OS, faites vous plaisir ;)**

 **Titre: "Always happy to bleed for the Winchesters"**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien :)**

 **Et _mysty_ , merci mille fois pour ta fidélité. Sur ce recueil, et mes autres textes. Merci merci ! *bisous***

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **ALWAYS HAPPY TO BLEED FOR THE WINCHESTERS**

« Tu as fait QUOI ? »

Sam ne leva même pas les yeux, se contentant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au bandage qui entourait son bras. Plus particulièrement le creux de son coude. Et parfaitement visible étant donné qu'il ne portait qu'un T-Shirt.

« Tu m'as bien entendu… répondit-il simplement en faisant dérouler la page web qu'il étudiait avec attention

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

\- Et toi ? soupira-t-il, Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?

\- Je ne crie pas, je…

\- Dean ? C'est toi qui hurles ainsi ? »

L'interpellé se pinça l'arête du nez alors que Castiel arrivait, sourcils froncés, une spatule à la main.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit l'ex-ange en passant son regard de l'un à l'autre des frères

\- Rien Cass, t'en fais pas, lui répondit Sam, Simplement Dean qui hurle au scandale pour rien…

\- Vraiment ? continua le brun, pris d'un doute en voyant son protégé littéralement _fulminer_

\- Mais oui vraiment… le rassura-t-il avec un sourire, Oh et Cass, fais gaffe. Tu trouves pas que ça sent le…

\- Oh merde, mes pancakes ! » l'interrompit vivement l'ex-ange avant de faire volte-face et de revenir avec précipitation sur ses pas, le tout sous le regard tendre de Dean

Un court silence s'ensuivit avant que la voix de Castiel ne résonne à nouveau.

« Et Dean, n'oublie pas de ramener les courses dans la cuisine !

\- J'arrive mon ange. Deux minutes. »

Sam haussa un sourcil et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le rouge grignoter la nuque de son frère. Celui-ci se racla la gorge en resserrant sa prise sur les sacs qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Je veux rien entendre. » gronda-t-il à l'attention de son cadet qui leva les mains en guise d'apaisement

Ce qui attira à nouveau les yeux de son frère sur la bande de gaz blanc ornant son bras.

« Mais _franchement_ Sammy, reprit Dean, dépité, Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Ca, comme tu dis, ça peut sauver des gens. C'est pas notre job justement ?

\- Oui. Mais _accepte_ r de se faire _saigner_ …

\- Dean…

\- Quoi ? s'impatienta-t-il, On te plante un tube dans les veines et on te pompe le sang. J'appelle ça se faire saigner.

\- T'exagères… soupira Sam en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

\- A peine. Et, mec, je trouve qu'on morfle suffisamment avec les monstres pour pas avoir envie de me débarrasser délibérément de mon sang.

\- Justement, le contra Sam en se levant, Quand on finissait salement amochés, au point d'être dans un lit d'hôpital, et qu'on avait besoin de transfusions… Tu crois qu'elles venaient d'où ? »

Dean grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible mais son frère ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Dean… reprit Sam, Donner son sang, c'est une _bonne_ chose.

\- Mouais. En tous cas, moi, tu me verras jamais faire ça. Me faire charcuter le bras par une _aiguille_ , pas question. »

Sur ces mots, l'aîné des Winchester entreprit de se diriger vers la cuisine.

« J'y crois pas… »

Et quelque chose dans le ton de son cadet l'interrompit.

« Dean Winchester… A peur des piqûres ? »

Dean se figea et dévisagea l'air proprement ahuri de Sam.

« Tu délires ! s'exclama-t-il finalement avec un peu trop d'empressement, Moi ? Peur des piqûres ! Ce qu'il faut pas entendre. Tu m'as bien vu ? J'affronte des démons, des anges, je me suis fait poignarder, plusieurs fois, j'offre mon sang pour des incantations… C'est pas une aiguille qui va me… »

La bitch-face de Sam le fit taire.

« Bon. OK. T'as gagné. Je hais les piqûres ! Content ?! »

Il s'éloigna rageusement. Et il eut envie de massacrer son petit frère quand son rire l'accompagna jusque dans la cuisine. Il posa brusquement les sacs sur la table, attirant sur lui le regard inquiet de Castiel.

« Dean ? »

Il chassa de son esprit les images d'aiguilles maléfiques massacrant ses veines pour se concentrer sur l'air concerné de son ange. Il lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

« Cass… Promets-moi que jamais une aiguille ne s'approchera de moi. »

Castiel ouvrit la bouche avant de secouer la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il ne dit rien, se saisit d'une assiette, où trônaient deux pancakes dégoulinant de chocolat fondu et parsemés de noisettes, qu'il lui tendit. Le regard de Dean brilla de reconnaissance et il découpa avec révérence un premier morceau.

« Promis… » souffla Castiel avec tendresse alors qu'il l'embrassait doucement sur la joue

* * *

 **Je reconnais que je ne connais pas l'avis de Dean sur les piqûres, mais ça m'amuse d'imaginer qu'il ne les supporte pas xD Bref, n'oubliez pas, le don du sang sauve des vies !  
**

 **J'espère que ce petit truc vous a plu. Bises à tous et à la prochaine !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	32. Let it snow

**Un nouveau petit machin, eh oui :) Parce que la neige m'inspire et que je devais me changer les idées avec mon spectacle approchant à TRES grands pas.**

 **Titre : "Let it snow"**

 **Pairing : Dean/Castiel**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours rien.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **LET IT SNOW**

« Dean ! DEAN ! »

Dean quitta sa chaise avec précipitation, se saisissant dans sa hâte de son revolver laissé sur la table de la bibliothèque. Il rejoignit la salle principale du bunker tout en levant les yeux vers la porte d'entrée.

« Cass ? »

L'ex-ange ne disait rien, pris dans une immobilité fébrile alors qu'il s'accrochait à la balustrade, ses joues rougies, son souffle court.

« Cass ? Merde, tout va bien ?! reprit-il en se précipitant dans les escaliers pour arriver à son niveau

\- Dean… Je… haleta le brun, ses yeux écarquillés

\- Quoi Cass ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Merde, t'es gelé ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il posait sa main libre sur sa joue

\- Dean… »

Castiel accrocha son regard brillant d'une lueur… Euphorique ? à celui presque paniqué du chasseur.

« Dean, répéta-t-il, Il neige. »

Dean le fixa, abasourdi. Il avait manqué frôler la crise cardiaque parce qu'il pensait que Castiel avait un réel problème, et tout ce dont il était question, c'était de _neige_ ?

Il n'ajouta rien, son cœur continuant de cogner avec acharnement, et il rangea son arme dans son jean, observant avec stupéfaction le visage béat du brun. Et il les vit, les cristaux blancs qui s'accrochaient à sa chevelure, la transformant en nuit étoilée.

Il retint un frisson en réalisant les métaphores ridicules que créait son esprit à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de Castiel.

« Cass… Tu m'as fait peur. »

L'ex-ange le regarda avec étonnement avant de lui offrir un petit sourire contrit.

« Oh… Désolé, souffla-t-il, Mais c'est juste que c'est…

\- Ouais, t'inquiète, je comprends, marmonna-t-il, bourru

\- Viens regarder ! le pressa alors subitement Castiel, gagnant un froncement de sourcil pour toute réponse

\- Regarder… La neige ? T'es sérieux ?

\- S'il te plaît… »

Et Dean n'eut qu'à croiser le bleu suppliant de son manipulateur de petit-ami pour soupirer dramatiquement.

« Bouge pas… grogna-t-il, Je vais chercher ma veste. »

Et le sourire rayonnant qu'il gagna le fit grogner davantage.

En acceptant de sortir du bunker qu'il n'avait pas quitté de tout l'après-midi, contrairement à Castiel et Sam qui étaient allés faire quelques courses et se promener – ils avaient vraiment des lubies bizarres –, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses. De fins flocons tombant timidement, un manteau neigeux s'accrochant avec ferveur à la terre où s'enfonçait le bunker, des branches saupoudrées de blanc…

Mais la bombe glacée qui lui explosa au visage, ça, il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Il sentit le froid brûler sa chair, l'eau dégouliner dans son cou, imbiber sa chemise, refroidir sa peau. Et quand il entendit le rire tonitruant de son enfoiré de petit frère, il hurla.

« Je vais te tuer Sam ! s'égosilla-t-il alors qu'il sentait la main chaude de Castiel s'appliquer à chasser la neige qui le gênait

\- M'en fous. Aucun regret. Merci Cass ! »

La main contre son cou se figea et il plongea son regard assassin dans celui faussement innocent de Castiel.

« Cass ? grogna-t-il, T'as été complice de sa connerie ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Comment tu peux croire une chose pareille ? » s'offusqua-t-il avec trop de théâtralité pour qu'elle soit honnête

Sam, les pieds fermement ancrés dans l'épais manteau blanc, – il avait neigé tant que ça ? – jouait avec une nouvelle boule de neige qu'il s'amusait à passer d'une main à l'autre, profitant de toute évidence du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Cass… » murmura suavement Dean, et Castiel sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos

Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de faire un pas de recul que Dean se précipitait sur lui, le faisant tomber sans aucune douceur sur le sol enneigé. Il se débattit quand le chasseur le maintint fermement, ne réussissant qu'à empirer la morsure de la neige à travers ses vêtements.

« Dean ! se plaignit-il, T'es _lourd,_ alors qu'il gigotait de plus belle, essayant de se soustraire au froid

\- Désolé angelot, rétorqua Dean à son oreille, _Ma_ vengeance. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il l'embrassa. Castiel ne fut pas long à lui répondre, le baiser embrasant leurs deux corps emmitouflés dans leur couverture de glace et leur faisant oublier, pendant un bref instant, les flocons qui mourraient sur eux.

Une nouvelle boule de neige s'écrasant dans sa nuque fit sursauter Dean, le tirant du cocon dans lequel lui et Castiel étaient plongés.

« Sam, s'exclama-t-il, menaçant, en bondissant sur ses pieds, Je vais _vraiment_ te buter ! s'écria-t-il en se mettant à courser son frère

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça. » se moqua celui-ci qui zigzaguait habilement entre les arbres

Castiel se redressa lestement pour voir la boule de neige lancée par Dean atteindre un arbre innocent, Sam le narguant ostensiblement. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, l'ancien ange se laissa retomber dans la neige, ferma les yeux, et profita des flocons qui caressaient son visage, se laissant bercer par les « Bitch ! » et « Jerk ! » qui résonnaient près de lui.

* * *

 **Profitez de la neige si vous en avez, je vous dis à la prochaine sur _C'est quoi le contraire de "The French Mistake" ?_ :)**

 **Je vous embrasse tous !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


End file.
